Frió…Tibio…Calido
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: SessRin… Cuantos años han pasado desde la llegada de Rin? Que ha pasado en el corazón de Sesshoumaru?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW... Warning: LemonLime... Eppy 7 ACTUALIZADO, TERMINADO... Eppy con Lemon
1. Eppy 1 Cuantos años?

"Frió…Tibio…Calido"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Summary, Spoiler: SessRin… cuantos años han pasado desde la llegada de Rin? Que ha pasado en el corazón de Sesshoumaru?... PASEN, LEAN… DEJEN REVIEW… Warning: Lemon/Lime…

Pareja: Sesshoumaru x Rin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

N/A: este fic contiene muchos de los sentimientos de mi corazoncito… espero ke les agrade tanto como me dio mucha satisfacción de hacerlo… sin mas ni mas… solo disfrútenlo… :D… aaahhh sie… ke no se les olvide dejar un review… ;)

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 1: Cuantos años?_**

'Q_ue tanto tiempo habría pasado?..._'se ve a un Tai-Youkai pensativo… su mirada, seria, fría, sin emoción alguna… _'desde cuando percibí ese olor… mezclado con su aroma… ese aroma a flores… mezclado con su sangre… no supe porque… quizás… pero debía seguir ese rastro… sin duda fue una sorpresa, ver esa niña, que días antes me habia llevado comida y agua… verla sin vida… llena de heridas… que pronto iba a ser llevada al màs allá… tome a tenssaiga, elimine a esos espíritus, dándole de nuevo esa vida tan preciada… Despuès de eso siguió su vida acompañándome… cuando años habrían pasado?... solo los suficientes para hacerla Mi protegida… una protegida que se convertía en algo màs… ese cambio fue dándose… yo no supe cuando, ni como, pero llena mi vida de alegría y paz…'_

'_humanos… seres inferiores, que deben ser tratados con desprecio… Aquellos humanos que te trataron mal… si solo hubiera sabido… pero el hubiera no existe… Que pasa conmigo?... acaso eso es… _

_Lastima?... _

_Ese sentimiento lo tengo desde ese dia… al verte lastimada… sin vida… mas al saber que lo habían hecho los de tu misma especie… despreciables humanos… _

_Sin embargo fue distinto contigo… contigo siento esa felicidad que no en tenido en años… Estos años han tenido buenas y malas experiencias… peleas en las que has salido secuestrada y lastimada… Tengo una necesidad de protegerte que es muy grande… como si fuera un compromiso… al mirarte en tales condiciones… _

_Estos años han sido agradables… han sido llevaderos a pesar de tantas heridas… Tu sonrisa ilumina mis amaneceres… El brillo de tus ojos… del que me enamoro cada dia… enamoro?... eres Mi mujer… Mi protegida…' _sonrió, peor cambio rápidamente eso, al recordar que un Youkai verde y una humana lo seguían… de nuevo puso esa mirada fría, y de nuevo paso a sus pensamientos…

'_cuantos años?... 17… tienes 23 exactamente… eres una hermosa mujer… tan bella… me gusta acariciarte ese sedoso cabello ébano... solo lo hago cuando duermes a mi lado… me gusta tu cara angelical cuando duermes… te acercas a mi en las noches cuando se siente frió… me gustaría estar así… abrazados… juntos eternamente… como me gustaría decírtelo… decirte lo hermosa que te ves a la luz de la luna llena… que te amo… y que no te quiero dejar nunca… deseo besar esos suaves labios carmín… y hacerte mía en una noche donde la luna refleje en tu cuerpo haciéndome suspirar… pero en que estoy pensando?...' _

"amo bonito"… el Youkai verde interrumpió los pensamientos del Lord.

"si, Jaken…" dijo observando al Youkai.

"amo bonito, mire una aldea…" El Inu-TaiYoukai estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no habia notado esa aldea.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" su protegida lo llamó.

"si, Rin" contestando en tono frió a la joven de ojos chocolate con un brillo, que el no podía dejar de mirar un instante, si no fuera por su maldito orgullo.

"puedo ir a la aldea?..." dijo tímidamente su Rin

"Jaken…"

"si, amo bonito" solo dijo eso… no quería hacer enojar al Lord de las Tierras Occidentales…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rin, eres una tonta" comentó el Youkai verde.

"porque tonta, señor Jaken?" pregunto confundida.

"como le dices eso al amo Sesshoumaru" Jaken dijo molesto.

"decirle que si podría ir a la aldea, es eso?"

"si, no deberías molestarlo"

"no lo molesto, podemos comprar comida, recuerde que es necesaria señor Jaken" diciendo esto dejo sin palabras al Youkai, y seguir el camino hacia la aldea…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentado en las raíces de un árbol, descansando del pesado viaje se encontraba el Lord de las Tierras Occidentales… a su lado… toukijin… cerrando los ojos… recordando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una bella noche de luna llena resplandeciente… el ambiente es fresco… El youkai verde fue por leña… claro… enviado, obligado por el amo Sesshoumaru. Rin dormía alado de Ah-un, temblaba… se juntaba mas a el… buscando calor… pero las escamas de este no daban ese calor necesitado por Rin. Al ver esto, no dudo en levantarla…

"Rin…" hablo con tono calido, no con el tono frío con el que siempre lo hace.

"ummm…" se levanta perezosamente.

"Acércate," se alejo de Ah-Un, para acercarse a su amo. Se sentó alado de el, pero no tan cerca como el lo esperaba. "màs… tienes miedo de acercarte a mi?... no tenias pena, cuando pequeña" dijo eso recordando cuando su Rin era una pequeña cachorrita.

"No amo" dijo esto mostrando una sonrisa tímida, de esas que a el le gustan tanto, claro, todavía no se percataba de ello.

"Se acerco a el, ese grandioso youkai, su cabello plateado brillaba con la luz de la luna, parecía un ángel. Ella estaba muy cansada, solo puso su cabeza en su hombro, cerro sus ojos… cayendo profundamente dormida. Al sentir esto, el youkai puso su estola encima de sus hombros, y la atrajo mas a el, haciendo que ella estuviera entre sus piernas; como cuando era cachorra dormía de esa forma con el; paso su brazo rodeándola y empezó a acariciar ese sedoso cabello ébano. Ella no se percato de eso, ya que por esa caminata tan larga, quedo muy cansada. Solo ver su cara angelical y el reflejo de la luna dando resplandor en esas curvas de su bello rostro y de esos labios carmín. Como no probar esos carnosos labios?

Se acerco a ella lo suficiente, para rozar sus labios con los suyos…

"Hablar de ti… es la cosa mas hermosa de la vida…" dijo susurrando a su oído. Ella solo mostró una ligera sonrisa en sueños. Siguió acariciando su cabello y manteniéndose al pendiente si su Rin seguía o no teniendo escalofríos… que los unieron en esos momentos… solo sonrió al ver esa tranquilidad en su rostro y su cara angelical.

Enseguida llega Jaken con la leña, al ver esas imágenes de su amo y la humana, puso mas leña avivando ese fuego, para Despuès disponerse a dormir.

El Lord de las tierras occidentales siguió acariciando el cabello y impregnando el olor de la joven en sus pulmones, para quedar dormido en los brazos de Morfeo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al abrir sus ojos vio a sus 2 acompañantes haciendo un campamento.

"Sesshoumaru sama…" llamo la atención esa dulce voz, ya tan conocida.

"dime Rin" contestando en un tono frío.

"iré a el lago a refrescarme" dijo tímida.

"si, Rin" fija su vista en ella, que lleva una bolsa con sus cosas, ella se alejaba, noto que movía las caderas de una manera muy peculiar, esto lo hizo sonrojarse, y vio como se iba alejando esa amada figura.

"Jaken…" le dijo en tono frió.

"si amo"

"prepara la comida"

"si amo bonito"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despuès de alejarse del campamento fue directo al rió. Al llegar vio su reflejo en el agua… '_deseo estar mas hermosa para mi señor_'dijo dando un suspiro '_pero que estoy pensando, que un youkai como el se va a fijar en mi, un youkai que odia a los humanos… soy muy afortunada de agradarle y acompañarlo a su lado' _penso, comenzó a quitarse sus prendas, dejándolas a la orilla de rió, junto con la bolsa de su ropa limpia, y algunos jabones y aceites aromáticos para su cabello. Se metió al agua, al principio estaba fría, pero después empezó a desfrutar de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaken estaba preparando la comida mientras que su amo seguía en el mismo lugar descansando. Su fina nariz percibió un aroma repugnante y una presencia, algo poderosa, se levanta, toma a toukijin, y la puso de nuevo en su cintura. Al ver esto Jaken se alarmo y pregunto…

"A donde va amo bonito?"

"quédate aquí" no dio explicaciones y empezó a seguir ese rastro.

"pero amo…"

"Quédate aquí"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se adentraba un poco en el bosque, buscando ese rastro de youkai, pero mientras más se acercaba percibe un aroma muy conocido… el de su Rin. El solo apresuro el paso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Rin estaba disfrutando de esa agua tan refrescante, y en un momento escucho un ruido, y sin dudarlo tomo una piedra.

"Ya se que es usted Señor Jaken!" griotando, levantándose, con la mano libre tapándose, y la piedra en mano.

"Señor Jaken!" grito enojada. Solo dio un paso hacia atrás y rápidamente volvió a meterse al agua.

"Tu humana!... serás mi comida!" dijo un enorme youkai su piel de color rojo, con 2 cuernos, y tenia un mazo en la mano. Al decir esto Rin aventó la piedra… intento nadar pero uno de sus pies quedo enredado en unas algas en el río

'_No, mi pie' _pensando la joven con el rostro muy desesperado…

* * *

Llegará Sesshoumaru a salvar a Rin?...

N/A: en este fic… estamos hablando de ke Sesshoumaru se encontró a Rin a los 6 años… bueno por decir un numero, pk Sensei-Rumiko no especifico un numero… pero en este fic… le puse ke 6 años, fue cuando lo de Rin… buenoz…

N/A 2: porfas TT manden reviews… ii… buenoz… espero ke les haya gustado este fic… puse mis feelings en el… como leyeron en mi nota inicial… los dejo… se me cuidan mucho… ;)! D…

Dedicado a… psss a… Mi madre Fic… y a Selene Sumeragi… mi sensei… thanks… Toy aprendiendo a escribir bien… jejejejeje XD… y psss a todos mis miguitos y lectores también…


	2. Eppy 2 Tu daño y el beso que nos uniò

"Frió…Tibio…Calido"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Pareja: Sesshoumaru x Rin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

N/A:… volviendo a las andadas… jijij XD… espero ke les guste este eppy… muchas gracias a todos… al final de este eppy, la respuesta de sus comentarios… ;)!

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : "Tu daño… y el beso que nos unió"**

"_no, mi pie" _pensando la joven con un rostro muy desesperado.

"humana tonta, tienes problemas para salir de ahí?" dijo mofandose el youkai rojo de cuernos.

"Auxilio!" con eso contesto Rin, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Auxilio!"

"callate mocosa," diciendo esto tomo el ligero cuerpo de Rin desnudo.

"Dejame! Bajame de aquí!" tomando aire volvio a gritar "Señor Sesshoumaru!" dijo la bella joven tratando de safarse.

"mocosa callate por ultima vez… Sesshoumaru? Ese bastardo nunca llegarà" aprentando fuertemente las costillas de la joven.

"aaaaaaaaaah"

"jajajaja estupidos humanos, no aguantan nada"

"Dejame, Sueltame!" su voz llena de pesar, dolor, con la poca enegia que le quedaba "Sesshoumaru sama Auxilio!" despues de decir eso, la joven Rin queda desmayada.

"humanos… pero serás mi comida" se propuso a metérsela a la boca cuando escucho una espada desvainándose, suelta a Rin, dejándola a orillas del rió.

"Rin!"

"tu eres ese tal Sesshoumaru, ja, eres un insignificante ser,"

"soy Lord Sesshoumaru, dueño de las tierras que ahora estas pisando" dijo en un tono amenazante, respira "Ella es MI Mujer" como te atreves a tocarla con tus sucias manos!"

"tu mujer? mi comida querrás decir"

Empezó a atacar, toma a toukijin solo la alzo, y dio solo un tajo haciendo que el repugnante youkai cayera, y en 2 pedazos.

Solo miro al inerte cuerpo inconsciente de la joven, corrió hacia el. Se quito su estola y la puso encima de ella, ya que estaba como kami la habia traído al mundo.

"Rin…" dijo suavemente pero al no responder, decidió poner unas cuantas gotas de agua en el rostro de la joven, para así despertarla.

"ummm…"

"_sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, irradian ese brillo tan preciado que me gusta ver, que no puedo dejar de ver en ningún instante" _

Acto seguido la joven abraza apresurada a su amo con tanta añoranza. Al contacto de esta, el lord solo regresa el gesto.

"pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver," diciendo esto una pequeña gota salesina sale de sus ojos chocolate. El youkai con uno de sus dedos quita esa lagrima poniéndola en sus labios, haciendo que la chica enfrente de el se sonrojara al tal acto.

"No te preocupes Rin, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte" suspiro "ahora solo termina de bañarte y… ponte alguna prenda encima…"

La joven al oír estas palabras, se cubrió como sus brazos dieron capacidad, al voltear a verse vio al estola de su amo encima de ella, la tomo en sus manos y se cubrió cuanto pudo.

El Lord se paro y se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad a la chica. Esta al querer levantarse sintió un terrible dolor, dando un gemido, esto provoco que el hombre dándole la espalda volteare rápidamente para ver que le ocurría.

"te sucede algo Rin?"

"me duele," solo dijo eso para volverse a desmayar, cayendo en el brazo de su amo.

"Rin, Rin" la tomo delicadamente sobre su brazo, como deseo tener su brazo izquierdo para poder tomarla fácilmente, pero a como pudo la puso de nuevo en el suelo. Poniendo su cabeza delicadamente en el suelo. Miro el cuerpo de Rin… era perfecto... pero dejo de hacer eso para poner mas atención a lo que hizo que ella desmayase. Toco el abdomen de la chica, sintió una extraña sensación, la chica solo gimió de dolor. Al parecer por ahí se encontraba el problema, se fue mas a su lado izquierdo, y ella grito de dolor que le provocaba ser tocada en esa zona.

"Rin… Rin despierta…" suspiro… "Dulce niña… me fascinas…"

"Rin, niña mía despierta"… al ver que su amada niña no abría los ojos, solo hacia quejidos por sus heridas, decidió tomar a tessaiga. Paso la espada por encima de la herida, dando un gran resplandor, haciendo que esta se levantara. La joven miro sorpresivamente al youkai, dándole un gran abrazo, este solo responde al sorpresivo gesto.

"te ayudo?" pregunto, soltándose del cariñoso abrazo de la joven.

"hai…" Sesshoumaru ayudo a Rin gentilmente. "gracias"

"te dejo para que te limpies y cambies,"

"h…hai" dijo la joven al verse de nuevo envuelta con el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

El Inu tai-youkai se dio la vuelta, dio unos pasos. Quedándose quieto para no dejar de nuevo a su Rin indefensa.

"_se quedara para protegerme… que feliz soy, por cierto donde quedaron mis cosas?" _se pregunto a si misma, pero algo llamo su atención…

"Rin…"

"si, Sesshoumaru sama?"

"tus ropas están a unos pasos de donde estas, date prisa"

"si, Sesshoumaru sama" Rin apresurada, se quito la estola con cuidado y dejándola en el suelo, volvió al agua. Al escuchar este sonido sabia que su Rin de nuevo estaba en el agua…

"_tengo tantos deseos de volverla a ver en ese estado… quisiera voltear, pero que pensaría de mi?... que soy un hentai… y no lo soy" _se decía a si mismo el youkai, tratando de decidir que hacer, pero hizo lo correcto al quedarse parado ahí sin darse la vuelta.

Rin dio unos cuantos pasos, ahí en el río, para acercarse a sus ropas, tomar una manta, sale, empieza a secarse con cautela, toma cada una de sus prendas y se las pone cada una de ellas…

"_que importa si me ve el señor Sesshoumaru, el puede verme y hacer lo que sea conmigo… no importa, solo quiero seguir a su lado… " _Se puso esencias de flores en su cuerpo y su cabello ébano. Ese aroma llego a la fina nariz de su amo, puso una ligera sonrisa en sus labios… Sabia perfectamente que su Rin esta fuera del agua y preparándose… pero siguió parado dándole la espalda a la joven, dándole privacidad.

Tomo la manta seca uno de sus pies y se puso una zapatilla y lo miso con el otro pie… saco un cepillo, comenzó a cepillarse ese largo cabello, dejándolo sin nudo alguno, tomo sus cosas y dio unos cuantos pasos donde se encontraba su señor, en su rostro apareció una serie de muecas… de dolor…

"Señor Sesshoumaru, estoy lista…" sin comentar nada, ni voltear a verla, camino hacia el campamento. La joven iba a su lado derecho, cuando volteo a verla, vio una mueca de… dolor?... que le estará pasando a su linda Rin…?

"Rin… te sucede algo?" lo dijo en tono de … preocupación?...

"no, nada Sesshoumaru sama, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse" Al escuchar esto siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al campamento donde ahí se veía a un Jaken con la comida lista.

"amo bonito, la cena esta lista" diciendo eso, el solo se sentó cerca del fuego para disponerse a comer. Rin imito el acto de su señor, pero sentándose enfrente de el. Fue una comida-cena muy tranquila, se estaban proponiendo a dormir.

Se estaba volviendo a repetir esa escena… Luna llena brillante… sin duda alguna hermosa, y una noche fresca. Dando a entender que seria como aquella vez, llama a Rin. Esta aun seguía despierta, ella fue hacia su señor, su amor… Al ir hacia el, sintió dolor en su pie izquierdo hizo varias muecas, no dudo en preguntarle.

"Que te sucede?" sentándose la chica alado, preparo una mentira, aunque no fuera muy buena diciéndolas, tenia que hacerlo esta vez…

"no estoy bien, solo estoy…"

"sssshhhh… acércate que estas temblando…" Ella solo asintió, se acerco de nueva cuenta… como aquella vez puso su cabeza en su hombro, el puso su estola encima de sus brazos, y poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se esta formando un rubor en las mejillas de la chica. Ella estaba en las nubes, se sentía morir ahí con el, un ángel le estaba brindando su calor, solo mostró una tímida sonrisa en sus labios… estos formularon unas cuantas palabras... muy significativas…

"gracias por ayudarme…"

"sssshhhh…" acaricio su cabello, aspiro su aroma… ese aroma que lo hacia desfallecer, ponerlo loco…

"Eres todo para mi" susurro… Esas palabras la hicieron estremecer, ponerse en rojo extremo. El youkai la dirigiò hacia el, para ver ese angelical rostro, para mirar esos hermosos ojos, verlos… tocar su suave cabello, besar sus suaves labios.

Al tenerlos frente de si, no dudo ningun instante… retiro esos mechones de cabello que yacian en su cara… viendo ese rubor… Ella adora esos ojos color ambar, sin duda tambien esos finos labios…

Se acercaron… rozaron sus labios, dieron un timido pero tierno beso… se separaron se miraron fijamente a los ojos… miradas tiernas… dulces… y se abrazaron… Duraron mucho tiempo asi… se vuelven a separar. Rin se incorpora a su lugar pero se lo impiden. El la quiere para el solo… la quiere ahí, cerca de el, sentado quedando ella entre sus piernas, quiere tocar ese sedoso cabello y aspirar ese dulce y embriagante aroma…

Rin se queda asi, siendo protegida por su amor… Que se acaba de tocar sus labios… dando un tímido beso…

…Suspiro…

Momentos despues, por el cansancio del dia, la pareja de enamorados caen dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temprano en la mañana, Rin abre los ojos… "_habrá sido verdad ese beso?" _se pregunto así misma… se torno surostro con rubor… sintio un fuerte brazo, abrazandola por la cintura, dio una sonrisa. Tomo una mano quitandole ese abrazo tan protector, no queria despertar a su dueño. Se quito el brazo de encima, cree no despertar al hombre de sus sueños… es todo lo contrario… despierta a ese hermoso ser.

Este la sorprende poniéndose de pie junto a ella, la acorrala y le roba un beso… pero este dura màs, hay màs rocé de labios… Se separan, la humana va directo a tomar un poco de agua de un jarrón. Toma de este. El lord despierta al sapo verde, y le dice que deben de seguir su camino, al castillo. Jaken sigue las órdenes de su amo, y prepara las cosas para irse al castillo. El lord de las tierras occidentales se dirige solo al río, para refrescarse. Al llegar ahí mira su reflejo en el agua…

"_esos labios… son tan suaves… Tienen un sabor incomparable… quiero tenerlos màs… sentirlos mas míos…" _con sus dedos, toca sus labios recordando las escenas de esta mañana y las de la noche anterior… "_la quiero" _Terminando de refrescarse, va hacia el campamento donde Jaken, Rin y el dragón de 2 cabezas Ah-Un, ya están listos para retirarse del lugar.

Empiezan su camino hacia el castillo, llevaban unas cuantas horas caminando, era mediodía, se tenia que llegar al castillo entrada la tarde, pero en el camino paso algo muy peculiar…

"Rin, tonta, no te detengas!" dijo furioso el sapo repugnante.

"perdóneme Jaken sama, pero no podriamos descansar, solo un momento…"

"no Rin, estas atrasando al amo bonito…" Solo se vio que salio volando… pero muy muuuuy alto…

"Sesshoumaru sama"… dijo la joven sorprendida al acto, pero ya era de costumbre que cuando dijera algo así, el sapo repugnante saliera volando por una patada al instante.

Sesshoumaru tomo a la chica por la cintura al tenerla tan cerca le dio un beso, firme y duradero. Al separarse, la chica abrazo al youkai, Despuès puso sus brazo alrededor de su cuello, y el youkai la tomo con su brazo y la sentó en el lomo de Ah-Un. El sapo repugnante regreso muy adolorido, solo le dio una seña a su amo de que ya podrían seguir, y le hizo una seña de desaprobación a la joven montada en el dragón de dos cabezas, esta solo lo corresponde con una ligera sonrisa… Siguieron su camino que se estaba adentrando la tarde, cuando vieron a unos youkai de baja categoría.

"un youkai, una humana, un sapo, y un dragón, que están haciendo aquí? Váyanse a otro lado!" un youkai azul les grito mofándose de ellos.

El lord de las tierras occidentales no hiso gesto alguno al comentario tan imprudente hecho por ese youkai, pero…

"Jaken…"

"si amo bonito"

"llevate a Rin y Ah-Un de aquí" dijo en tono frio…

"si amo bonito"

"_no quiero matarlos enfrente de Rin… tendrá pesadillas… como muchas veces las ha tenido al verme matar a estos youkai…" _

Jaken se lleva a Rin junto con Ah-Un y empieza la pelea con los youkai. Toma a toukijin y uno por uno los va destrozando, hasta que se reduce a 0 youkais.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" el grito de la desesperada Rin se escucha….

* * *

¿Qué paso con Rin?... no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo… XD…

N/A… muchisimas gracias por el apoyo… a continuaciòn la respuesta de sus reviews…

**Hada**.- jeje… )… como acabas de ver s llego! Jijiji, espero que este cap te haya agradado…

**Tsukichan01**.- sie )… que bueno que te decidiste a leer mi pobre fic.. jijij XD… y sie, plis! Continua con tu fic!... esta muuuuy bueno! Graz por los animos… D!

**Anfitrite**.- sie… muchas grax por tus animos, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, tmb!

**Nightwing**.- jejeje… namas un pokito… me dio muchisimo gusto leer tu comentario… DDDDDU…. Espero que te guste este cap… venga tiene cosas perversas… ! Jijij XD

**Elen-Sess**.- muchas gracias por tu bello comentario… :D

**Emina-chan**.- Graz, espero que este cap te haya gustado… :D!

**Ayame Fire**.- Sie… y tu echale un shorro de ganas a tu fic… me tienes en ascuas… subelo rapidin… lo espero con bastantes ansias -U… esta muy weno… grax por los animos..!

**Ariadna-chan**.- jejeje… sie puse de mi corazoncito en el… no se pk… pero me siento Rin… enamorada de alguien frio como Sesshy… ahí puse todo el feeling, bueno jijij, eske esta muy loko mi asuntillo… XD… cuidate, espero que te guste este eppy!

**Sango Hiwatari Yui**.- muchisimas gracias, me hiso muy muy feliz tu comentario, espero que este y otros capitulos te gusten tambien… ;)!

**Skade**.- sie… mi corazoncito dio mucho de sie… espero que te guste mucho este cap!...

**Miry**.- jijiji… en los demas tmb habra fluff… jijij… soy muy chorera… pero se hace mas interesante el fic… )U…

**InuSesshogirl**.- jijij… pss no se propasaron… pero otros… coff coff Sess… sie… )U… pero eso en capis venideros… jijij hay mi mente hentai… jejeje… bueno no tanto… deeee… graz! Cuidate!

**Itnuzi Desli**.- grax por el buen comentario, me haces muy feliz con el D… espero que te guste tmb este cap!...

**Vigo**.- Goguis! Sie la tama se me ocurrio, solo quero decirte que muchas grax por tu comentario!... )U …

**Silvi-chan**.- sie, en capis venideros, asi que mantente pegada a la page… ok?

**Zeiliez.- **muchas grax! Espero que te guste este tambien!

**LimChan .-** grax por tu comentario.

N/a2… ahora sie, me despido… pero no se les olvide dejar REVIEWS! Nos vemos en el siguiente eppy!


	3. Eppy 3 Agridulce Bienvenida

"Frió…Tibio…Calido"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Pareja: Sesshoumaru x Rin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

N/A:… espero ke les guste… muchísimas gracias a todos… al final de este eppy, la respuesta de sus comentarios… ;)!

* * *

Capitulo 3: **"Agridulce bienvenida"**

"Sesshoumaru-sama" el grito de la desesperada Rin se escucha.

"_Rin" _se dirigio rapidamente a donde se encontraba su Rin, buscando su rostro. La encontro, Jaken la estaba protegiendo con su baculo. Estaba teniendo éxito, pero al voltear a ver a su amo, un golpe llegò a la cara haciendolo desafallecer.

"sapo…" murmuro el youkai de plateada cabellera.

"Tu, que no te das por vencido?" el ultimo youkai toma a Rin, y se va corriendo.

"Rin!" grita Sesshoumaru.

"Señor Sesshoumaru Auxilio!"

"Jajaja" sigue corriendo el aun sobreviviente youkai, atrás de el, El Lord de las tierras occidentales desvaino a toukijin y corta las piernas del repugnante youkai. El youkai cae al suelo junto con Rin, quien se lleva la mayoria del golpe, pero esta consciente. Sesshoumaru toma al youkai poir el cuello, le entierra las garras incrustandole veneno. El repugnante ser muere, Sesshoumaru toma sus prendas para limpiar el veneno que se encontraba en su garra y mano. Despues de hacerlo, verifico si ya no traia mas rastros de veneno… no los tenia.

Se dirigio asu Rin, que estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

"Rin?" el youkai se pone a la altura de ella.

"la joven abre los ojos un poco asustada "ya no hay mas youkais?" preguntò asustada.

"No Rin, ya no hay" contesto friamente.

"que paso con el señor Jaken?"

"alla" apunta hacia Jaken que esta desmayado.

"Señor Jaken, Señor Jaken!" grito la chica de ojos chocolate y se dirige al youkai sapo.

"Señor Jaken? Esta usted bien?"

El sapo se levanta le iba a gritar a la chica pero no lo hizo, debido a su amo bonito, no quería hacerlo enojar despuès de esta pelea… no quería estar muerto… (N/A: ke exagerada soe… jejeje… XD)

"si Rin, estoy bien" al escuchar esto la chica le da un cariñoso abrazo, este lo recibe no muy gustoso…

"vamonos" lo dijo en su tono normal del frió youkai. "Rin"

Rin se dirigio dificultosamente a su amo y señor.

"si amo" respondiò.

"Ah-Un" el youkai llamo al dragòn de dos cabezas. Ya estando ahí enfrente de el, el youkai tomo a la chica por la cintura y acto seguido la sube al poderoso dragòn.

"Jaken…"

"si amo bonito"

"vamonos"

El sapo se sube al dragón y comienzan de nuevo la partida hacia el castillo. Esta vez lo hacen volando, el Lord de las tierras Occidentales no quiere que su protegida Rin corra peligro, por lo que eso lo hacen así, volando. Muy cerca de ellos se divisa un gran castillo.

Aterrizan. En la puerta se divisa a una vieja gato youkai, y recibe al dueño de castillo con una reverencia y al sapo con un leve salido… y a la humana…

"Rin! Te extrañe mucho!" Kayame grito. (N/A: buen nombre neh?)

"yo también, Sra. Kayame" se baja del dragon. Se abrazan.

"tenia mucho de no verte mi niña" mi niña… la youkai fue una maestra quien enseñaba a Rin a ser una gran señora… claro dispuesto por el Lord. Se separan…

"Rin, mi niña te prepararé un baño," dijo la alegre youkai.

Caminan juntas hacia la entrada, al dar unos cuantos pasos la joven cae debido a la herida de su pie… y cae… firmemente en el youkai de plateada cabelleraza. Este inesperadamente la carga y se va volando, dejando a la youkai gato y al sapo, muy sorprendidos ante aquel acto.

"Rin"

"hai…" dijo avergonzada, mientras volaban para llegar a la alcoba de la joven.

"porque no me dijiste que tenias lastimado el pie?"

"no queria molestarlo" dijo muy avergonzada. Llegaron al cuarto de Rin, la recuesta en la cama.

"dejame ver esa herida" Rin dirigió su pie a su señor, este esta morado hasta cierto punto.

"Rin, esta muy inflamado… me lo hubieras dicho antes…" dijo regañandola. Se quedo con ella. Sesshoumaru toma una campana, y de inmediato apareciò…

"si amo bonito desea algo?"

"trae unas hierbas y unas vendas para curar el pie de Rin.."

"si, en un momento se las traigo…" El youkai sapo fue corriendo para traer lo que le habia pedido su amo bonito.

Mientras tanto… su amo bonito se dirigió hacia el tocador de Rin, a tomar unas cuantas toallas y en una pieza de cerámica, agua. Humedeció una toalla en el agua y se lo puso al rojizo pie de Rin… ella sintió un gran alivio, sentir algo fresco en su pie en esa condición, era algo muy bueno.

"Ahhh, eso se siente muy bien," suspiró la chica aliviada a esto Sesshoumaru solo asintió. Despuès de esto, Jaken entro con las hierbas y vendas.

"amo bonito, aquí están las hierbas y las vendas que me pidió" dijo el sapo youkai.

"Ponlas aquí Jaken," dijo el youkai con voz firme y fria.

"si amo bonito" contesta y puso las cosas donde le indico su amo y señor comentò "Rin eres una tonta"

Al instante Sesshoumaru mando a volar al youkai verde sacando por la puerta. Sesshoumaru empezo a ponerle unas cuantas hierbas al pie de Rin y comenzo a vendarle firme y cuidadosamente el pie.

"muchas gracias, Sesshoumaru-sama" el youkai solo asintio al comentario de la chica y se dirige a la puerta, y se dirige a su cuarto, que esta antes que el de Rin.

Las horas pasan es de noche… empieza a llover… Truenos y relámpagos se escuchan..

… Una joven se volteaba constantemente de su tatami…

…ya no pudo más…

… Grito…

… instantes después…

… llega Sesshoumaru a ver que pasa con la chica….

Se encontró con su Rin… llorando… muchas gotas salicinas saliendo de sus ojos chocolates… sudor frió corría por su frente…

"Rin estas bien?" pregunto… preocupado?

"fueron unas pesadillas… pero estaré bien…" dijo ya calmada, tenia a un ángel que la tranquilizaba tan solo con verle a sus hermosos ojos ámbar….

"Anda, duerme"

"y usted?"

"me quedarè aquí hasta que duermas"

"hai…" cerro sus ojos pero no sin antes dar una sonrisa a ese hermoso angel enfrente suyo. El youkai de cabello platinado espero ahsta que la bella joven quedase tranquilamente dormida para poder retirarse a su alcoba.

Beso la delicada frente de la joven… retiro los mechones que no dejaban ver s rostro. Miro su rostro… era una hermosa criatura que lo ayudaria a tener pas en su corazòn… Se retira de la alcoba sabiendo que la joven se encuentra tranquilamente dormida…

Los rayos del astro Sol dieron su efecto en Rin… Abriéndose la primera criatura que diviso fue a sus Señor Sesshoumaru. Este le dio una discreta sonrisa. Contesto con un "buenos Días" y deslizo su mano hacia la mejilla dándole una caricia.

Rin se sentó en su cama, El lord le ofreció un vaso con agua, este contenía un poco de hierbas para ese dolor del pie que disgustaba mucho a Rin. Se escucho un ruido, estaban tocando la puerta, el youkai dijo "entre" era el youkai sapo con el desayuno de la joven. El lord tomo la comida y la puso en las piernas de su Rin. El par de youkais se retiraron del lugar para dejar sola a la joven y que pudiese disfrutar su desayuno…

Despues de este Rin se levanta para dejar los platios de desayuno pen una pequeña mesita… Sintio un terrible dolor en su pie… significado que tiena que pasar mas en cama.

"Rin? Que haces?" dijo Sesshoumaru justamente cuando ella ponia los paltos en aquella mesita.

"eh, poniendo los paltos aquí… no quiero tener desorden"

"Descansa, no maltrates mas tu pie"

"hai…" comenzaba a caminar….

Solo dio unos pasos…

Tambaleo…

Un fuerte brazo la sostuvo para que no cayera… (N/A: eso ya esta pasando muy seguido no?... mejor me callo…)

"Te ayudo?" pregunto suavemente el youkai.

"hai…" la tomo de la cintura y voló hacia su cama sentadola en ella.

"no trates de hacer movimientos con tu pie…" tomo la mano de la chica y le dio un beso… suspiro…

"En unos cuantos días estarás bien, no desesperes…" soltó la mano de la joven dejándola en su pierna… y deslizo su mano hasta el rostro de la joven…. Retiro los mechones de cabello que yacían ahí… beso su frente… a la que la chica solo tuvo un ligero estremecer en todo su cuerpo…

"Descansa, mandare traer a Kayame, para que te ayude en lo que necesites," dio por terminada la conversación y sale del cuarto de su Rin…

Momentos Despues llega Kayame "niña, necesitas algo?"

"Hai, quiero refrescarme... y ponerme unas hierbas y unas vendas limpias, para sanar mas rapido mi pie,"

"Claro niña, esperame un momento…" la youkai gato se dirigió al tocador y empezó a calentarle el agua a la chica… "Rin en un momento estoy contigo," termino…

Rin tomo de su cómoda unas toallas y una bata… Rin se levanto y es ayudada por la youkai a ir al tocador. Ahí, la youkai quita lentamente las vendas y las hierbas y deja a su niña sentada a un lado de la tina de baño (N/A: tenían tina?... en mi mente loka sie… jejeje no se que piensen ustedes pero bueno imagínenselo tmb…! ;)…)

Kayame se retira y Rin comienza a darse un leve masaje a su pie sintiéndose un poco aliviada por el dolor… Comienza a despojarse de sus ropas y se metió cuidadosamente a la tina…

Se ve a una pensante Rin…

"_**Tu, amor eterno… **_

_**mi amor platónico…**_

_**y mi amor de invento…**_

_**Yo la misma tonta, **_

_**La misma lunática**_

_**De todo el tiempo…" **_

****

Comenzo a usar los jabones aromaticos, quedando totalmente limpia y perfumada… seguian esos aceites aromaticos para su cabello…

Lista…

"niña, ya estas lista?"

"hai, ahora salgo," se salio lenta y cuidadosamente de la tina, y se puso su bata…

"Ahora puedes pasar," Kayame entro y comenzó a secar el pie herido de Rin… puso unas cuantas hierbas y empezó a vendar el pie de Rin. Ayudo a la joven a regresar a su cuarto, donde ya en su cama yacía un lindo kimono en color verde.

"Te dejo mi niña para que te vistas," La chica asintiòp se sento en la cama… su mirada perdida… Pasaron minutos… largos minutos… la chica de pronto volvio a la realidad… se quito su bata… pero esta no escucho nada… alguien habia entrado… Solo se miraba parte de la espalda desnuda de Rin… volteo… vio a un youkai de cabellera platinada… dandole la espalda… (N/A: claro todo a puerta cerrada)… esta reacciona poniendose de nuevo la bata…

"Rin?" pregunto el youkai algo nervioso… algo…

"Hai, ya puede voltear" El youkai voltea con cuidado… Cuidado?... el era el Inu tai-youkai, Lord de las tierras occidentales… tener cuidado?... absurdo… pero Rin… bien lo valia…

"como sientes el pie?"

"mucho mejor, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Que buen, Rin"

… tras esto… Solo silencio viendose a los ojos, pero el Lord Decidio romper el silencio.

"estaras lista para la comida?"

"claro…" dijo dandole una sonrisa.

"te vere despues…" diciendo esto sale de la alcoba de la chica.

"_cambio algo… hay algo de el que cambio… no se que es… espero verlo y descubrirlo pronto…" _siguió… siguió cambiandose y arreglandose para la comida… _"las cosas cambiaron… eso se siente en el ambiente… sera solo preocupación?... me han pasado cosas peores… pero ahora que ha pasado?" _…

como le ira a Rin en la susodicha comida?... no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo… XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

N/A: las palabras en negrita son unos pedacitos de una canciòn... es una del grupo duelo... y se llama "Despues de amar..." esos pedacitos le fueron muy bien en ese instante... pero para hacer la canciòn completa como ke no... espero que les haya gustado... ahora la respuesta de sus comentarios…

**InuSesshogirl** – jejeje en unos caps màs veras que tengo mente hentai… jijij XD… graz… espero que este eppy te guste tmb… ;)

**Hada** – jejeje Rin indefensa… psss no sep… igual y en los demas no habra tanto problem, pero ahí me dices que pex, va?... Espero que te guste este cap… :D

**Elen-Ses – **jeje… psss en suspenso en un cap venidero, jijij… bueno cuidate mucho qespero que te siga agradando mi fic… ;)!

**Skade – **Claro… sigo poeniendo de mi corazoncito… es el que se podria decir me da la inspiración en todo… Muchas grax… me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios… :D

**Natyz** – jejeje… esperoq eu este eppy te haya gustado mas o igual que los 2 pasados, grax por tu comentario ;)…

**Yami No Matsuei – **si… si habran de esas escenitas, como en el 5, y de ahí dale vuelo a la hilacha…. Ijijij XD

**Ayame Fire – **grax espero que te haya gustado… no me dejes en ascuas y actualiza muy pronto tu fic ;)…

**Limchan – **nop… en este fic no saldra el Inu-gumi… es verdad no les hace falta… jijij Xd…. Muchas grax por lo de genial… hentai, ahí por el cap 5, y los que siguen… XDDDDDDD

**Subaru Sakurazuka – **GRAX SENSEI!

**Ariadna-chan – **jijii… pues que andas haciendo para estar escondida?... eeeehhhh cochinota…. Platikando con el momio eeeh!... jejejejej… jijij XD

**Alis chan – **uuju… ni como disculparme… deja te doe la explicación… escribi la respuesta de sus reviews en una hoja… y pues al parecer los puse muy juntos y no vi el tuyo… TT … so sorry… TT… sie… mucha graz, por el apoyo… :D ;)

**Itnuzi Desli **– mas? Jejeje en capis venideros te dejare muy picada… jijij XDDDDD mantente pegada… ;)!

**Naru Kagome **– muchas Graz ;)!

N/A2: SIN MAS QUE DECIR… SOLO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS…

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS…

NOS VEMOS… :D!


	4. Eppy 4 Los ojos que me miran

"Frió…Tibio…Calido"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Summary, Spoiler: SessRin… cuantos años han pasado desde la llegada de Rin? Que ha pasado en el corazón de Sesshoumaru?... PASEN, LEAN… DEJEN REVIEW… Warning: Lemon/Lime…

Pareja: Sesshoumaru x Rin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora**: HEllO mis niños! Sorrys por dejarlos tanto tiempo solitos… pero resulta ke no me keria kemar la neurona, pk ando escribiendo capitulo 6, tenia ke relajarme… bueno… aparte por una serie de cositas ke se vinieron dando… no se muy bien cuando vaya a terminarlo… pero si les puedo decir algo… igual durante algunas semanas lo voe a estar dejando como esta… pk tengo ke presentar exámenes bimestrales, y el examen de admisión para la prepa… entons… ya están avisados… espero me disculpen por las molestias… -.-U… bueno… los dejo con una simulación/continuación de historia… los dejo… disfrútenlo!... :D

**Capitulo 4: "Los ojos que me miran" **

Fue una comida muy agradable, esta llena de brillo, se sentía el ambiente muy tranquilo…

"Ah, es una tarde muy hermosa," suspiro Rin, el youkai de plateada cabellera no hizo comentario alguno, ni gesto alguno.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" el youkai de hermosos ojos ámbar volteo a verla.

"Salimos a los jardines?" sonrió. Obviamente el youkai no se resistió ante la sonrisa de esta y asintió…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron a los grandes y maravillosos jardines del gran castillo del occidente. En la mitad de ellos, un gran árbol de sakuras se encontraba. Sus raíces afuera de la tierra y tenían una buena altura para sentarse en ellas. (N/a: yo no se como le hizo Rin para caminar así, con el pie lastimado y todo… solo piensen que… no se namas sigan la trama… alguna duda mandenlo en el review…)

El youkai se sentó en ellas, dejando a Rin tomando flores haciendo un ramo enorme de ellas… también 2 guirnaldas…

La mira de una forma fría, pero sus ojos expresan lo contrario… tienen un brillo… muy impredecible a los ojos de los demás excepto a los de Rin… (N/A: aaahhh sie… eske el chavo ke me gusta… me mira mas o menos de esa forma… me inspire?... )

Rin se levanta, el youkai solo la sigue observando detenidamente…

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" el youkai en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró a la chica a un lado de el..

"eh, si Rin?"

"le sucede algo?"

"solo estoy preocupado por ti," ooops… se le salieron los pensamientos en voz alta al youkai… como remediarlo?...

La chica de ojos chocolate se ruborizo y para "olvidar el acto" se sentó a lado del Lord, le dio una guirnalda de flores y puso su cabeza encima de su hombro. Estiro su brazo y la puso rodeando la cintura de la joven, para tenerla más cerca de el, sentirla más…

Pasaron largos minutos… eternos… para ellos… de este "olvidar el acto" y se separaron.

"es tarde…" Sesshoumaru comentó.

"Quedémonos un poco màs," le dio una sonrisa… el moría de felicididad solo al verlas… solo asintió… Pasaron un buen rato en el mismo lugar claro en la misma manera antes de separarse…

"Rin?" La joven se estaba quedando dormida, y para buena razón, ya habia anochecido… La luna y las estrellas comenzaron a salir… Se paro y sostuvo a la chica firmemente, la carga. La joven de cabello ébano ahora estaba dormida y la tenia que llevar a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el transcurso a la habitación la chica murmuraba cosas… al principio no se le podía entender… aun para el youkai de finos oídos… pero siguieron con voz mas fuerte…

"te amo…" susurro la chica, a lo que el youkai respondió…

"eeeh…" (N/a: o.o?... O… ke kawaii no?...)

"Te amo Sesshoumaru"…

"_me ama?"_

Llegaron a la habitación y la recuesta en el tatami… le quito las sandalias y le puso las sabanas encima.

La noche se torno fría… por la lluvia del dia anterior… (N/a: bueno algo así… XD)

Se movía constantemente (N/A: otra ves? O.o?)

Tenia mucho tiempo de no poder caer en sueño…

"_Tengo que ir a verla…_ _lo que dijo me mantiene inquieto… como una humana puede mantenerme inquieto?..." _

"_- porque la amas…-" _

"_es una humana"_

"_-Si, pero es muy bella, linda, carismática, alegre… que mas te puedo decir… es una princesa…-"_

"_en eso tienes mucha razòn"_

"_- claro soy tu-" _

"_Feh"_

El youkai se puso sus zapatos… zapatillas… etc…

(N/a: Despuès me dicen como se llaman esas cosas, va?... ;)…)

El youkai dormía con un pantalón, se levanto y se puso una yukata.

Se dirigió a la habitación continua… Abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándola profundamente dormida… Cerró lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido que la despertase. Camina hacia el tatami de la chica se encuentra encima la parte de arriba del kimono de la chica… lo tomo y empezó a olfatear esa prenda… se ruborizo… recordó la prenda que tenia enfrente de si… voltio a ver a la joven… esta tenia una blusa blanca… se tranquilizó… se sentó junto a ella…

Quito esos mechones de cabello de su frente… no lo dejaban ver su bello rostro… En un jalón, la chica tumbo al youkai junto a ella aun estando dormida al acto, el youkai de plateada cabellera se sorprendió muchísimo y se ruborizo…

"No te dejare ir!" la chica dijo en sueños y abrazo al youkai.

"_pues que estarás soñando pequeña?" _

El youkai se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la joven, se quito su yukata y abrazo a la joven. Momentos después…

"Te amo Sess…" y se acomodo en su pecho la joven, este solo la abrazo y mostró una sonrisa ante las palabras de la chica y se quedo profundamente dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mañana… se veía hermosa… la criatura aun lado de el seguía dormida… le quiero lentamente el abrazo para no despertarla… lo logro. La chica no cedió cuenta de ello. Tomo su yukata, se la puso y salio de inmediato de la recamara. Tomo un balo, no quería que sus sirvientes y allegados encontraron su aroma en el… quería evitarse problemas por ahora… Despuès de tomar el baño fue a desayunar.

"Buenos Días amo bonito," dijo Jaken.

"Buenos Días"

"_vaya este es uno de esos días que se levanta con muy buen humor," _dijo para sus adentros el pequeño youkai.

Se sentó y le sirvieron el desayuno. Paso largo tiempo para que Rin apareciera en escena.

"Ah, Buenos Días!" dijo alegremente la joven.

"buenos días…" dijo en su tono normal… frió, serio…

"Tu desayuno Rin," dijo Kayame acercándose a la mesa con la charola de alimento. Rin tomo varios de ellos y lo puso en la mesa. Kayame termino de ponerlos…

"Jaken," lo miro y dirigió su mirada a Rin que todavía se encontraba parada.

"si amo bonito" le aleja la silla

"ah, gracias Señor Jaken," y Rin tomo asiento y se acerco un poco mas a la mesa.

"Se te ofrece algo mas niña?" Kayame le pregunta.

"no muchas gracias,"

"y usted amo bonito?" negó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

"entonces nos retiramos" dijo Kayame jalando a Jaken por el brazo…

Habia un extraño silencio… extraño… y muy incomodo… El youkai decidió romperlo…

"dormiste bien?"

"hai, muchas gracias por llevarme a mi habitación," el youkai asintió.

"y si… dormí muy bien… es extraño tenia escalofríos… y de un momento a otro, desaparecieron,"…

"cof, cof,"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quito esos mechones de cabello de su frente… no lo dejaban ver su bello rostro… Ella estaba temblando… (N/A: que raro no? Fresca sin kimono, con una blusa delgada… píenselo esta raro el asunto… o.o?)

En un jalón, la chica tumbo al youkai junto a ella aun estando dormida al acto, el youkai de plateada cabellera se sorprendió muchísimo y se ruborizo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El youkai asintió momentos después término su desayuno (N/a: casualidad no se atraganto… jijij XD) Se estaba terminando el jugo y termino Rin. El youkai se levanta…

"va a salir?" no contesto a la pregunta, siguió su camino a la salida…

"lo puedo acompañar?" de nuevo no contesto la pregunta, solo siguió, sin voltear a verla.

"_porque se esta comportando así?" _una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

"y el amo Sesshoumaru?" preguntó Kayame que recogía los platos de la mesa.

"se fue…" dijo resignada… "te ayudo?"

"claro" empezaron a recoger y a limpiar todo… mientras tanto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_tenia que salir, tengo que ordenar mis ideas… sentimientos…" _pensaba el youkai de plateada cabellera, sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol, enfrente de un hermoso lago, en el bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"mmm… pues a hacer la comida… pero será dentro de un rato… por ahora, toma un balo, cambia tus vendas y duerme un poco, para que despiertes antes y me ayudes a hacer la comida, esta bien?"

"hai, buena idea"

"en un momento iré a prepararte el agua para tu baño,"

"hai, muchas gracias"

La joven se fue a su habitación para preparar su ropa y yukata para bañarse, y cambiarse. Kayame enseguida fue a preparar el agua y tan pronto esta Rin en el agua, pensando lo que pasaba con su amor. Salio, puso nuevas vendas a su pie, se cambio y tomo la ansiada siesta. Al despertar, recordó que tenia que ir con Kayame y fue con ella a preparar la comida. En su transcurso a la cocina pasa por el cuarto de su señor. (N/A: en su camino a la cocina? O.o? pss esta alado de el de ella… ?... jejejeje sigan leyendo… XD)

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, el… no se encontraba… de nuevo la cerro y fue hacia la cocina…

"Kayame, en que te puedo ayudar?" preguntaba alegremente. La youkai le dijo en que le podía ayudar y así fue…

Comió… sola… no estaba su señor con ella… se le hizo extraño… la mayoría de las veces comía con el, las que no era porque tenia que ir a otros reinos a hablar con otros Lords… pero esta ves era distinto… Paso al jardín, recogió algunas flores para ponerlas en su habitación… lo hizo ya era tarde noche, y se quedo recostada en su tatami…

Pensando…

"_cuando volverá?" _

_--------------------_

Que pasará? Cuando volverá Sesshoumaru? Que pasará con Rin?...

**Nota de la Autora: **eiiiiiiiiiiit ke les pareció! Espero que les haya gustado… sorrys me salio algo cortito… pero bueno… en le fic pasado… me disculpan… pk lo subi muy rápido, no tuve tiempo de corregir faltas de ortografía… pero ahora ya me estoe tomándolo con mas calma, y pss ya esta aki… bueno…

Ahora la respuesta de sus amados Reviews:

**InuSesshogirl: **jejeje sieee… bueno el capitulo 5… tiene de esas escenitas… ijijij XD… espero ke hayas disfrutado de este eppy… sorry por la tardanza de la actualización, pero definitivamente tenia ke descansar la neurona… y mi corazón… bueno te dejo, cuídate mucho, y muchas gracias por leer esta historia… ke es para ustedes y una muy buena satisfacción para mi… :D…

**Hada**: jejejeje psss de hecho, en uno del os capis voe a ver en ke le arreglo, pk ya tengo capítulos hasta el 6… y pss haber ke le pongo… pero me voe a eso de las peleas… pk a poderes no le hallo ninguno bueno ke ponerle… a menos ke me inspiren (musos) en uno de estos dias… y espero ke lo hagan… bueno… espero que este cap haya sido de tu sumo agrado. Te dejo y te me cuidas mucho…

**Itnuzi Desli: **jajaja… sorrys por los horrores ortográficos… ese cap lo subí de volada y ni chance de corregirlo… pero gueno espero que este no tenga esos horrores… y ke pss se le entienda… jejeje… -.-U… espero que hayas disfrutado mucho este eppy… para ustedes con musho cariño :D…

**Alis chan: **jejeje muchas gracias por tu lindisimo comentario… espero que este eppy sea de tu total agrado…

**Skade: **sieeeeeeeeeee tenlo muy seguro, le dara.. cof cof dira todo lo que siente por ella… XD… jejejeje … espero que este eppy te haya agradado…

**Silvi-chan: **jejejeje espero que no me mates pro la tardanza de la actualización… eske se formularon muchas cositas… además ke tenia ke descansar la neurona y el corazoncito… bueno… te doe el adelanto, en el siguiente eppy va a ver lemon/lime… esperalo… jejejej mantente pegada… va?...

**Anfitrite: **jejeje puse a Rin distraida sin saberlo… pero esta bien no?... jejejeje… XD corre una gota de sudor frio en la frente de esta escritora… jejeje bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado, espero tu comentario… :D

**Natyz: **jajajaja no te apures, háblame de tu! Hay que tener confianza entre nosotras, ok?... jejejeje espero que te haya gustado mucho el fin… disculpa por la tardanza… espero ke con esto lo repare… :D

**TaNiTaLoVe: **jejeje… pss para el próximo eppy… pss estará un shorro … Lemon! Ahí si veras ke estara fuerte… o bueno estará médium core… jejejjeje … espero que este eppy te guste mucho…

**Elen-Ses.: **jejejeje espero ke esto te haya gustado… y sie, sorrys, pero le venia el comentario a Jaken… sie, el es una pieza fundamental en el mundo de Sesshoumaru y por supuesto en el de Rin.. ahora cuide mi vocabulario… jejejeje… bueno, te dejo, cuidate mucho…

**Sandez Queen: **muchas gracias por tu lindisisisisisisisismooooo comentario… no te preocupes el love llega cuando menos lo esperas… eso es lo ke me dicen… trato de olvidar la frase para ke llegue mas rápido… jejejejejej… bueno, te dejo, cuídate muchísimo… y pss para adelantarte algo… lemon para el proz capi… jijij XD

**H.Fanel.K: **jejejeje graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaS! Ke lindo comentario… tu síguele con tu fic… vas bien… muy bien… tmb gracias por darle una chekadita a mis fics de JL en español… estoe sorprendida no creí ke lo fueras a hacer… y pss eso me dio un gusto enorme… muchas gracias…

**Jav-O: **Despuès de estarte rogando mil… (jejejeje…XD…) dejaste el famoso "review" pero hubiera estado muy bien si lo hubieras dejado en el eppy 3… pero bueno no importa… :D me alegra ke lo hayas hecho… y bueno… en esta historia definitivamente no hay "yayoyo" cof cof.. Yaoi… ok… dejando al lector con una mueca de "me están avergonzando" jejejeje… aunke pss no se en una historia futura… jejejeje… pero bueno estoe totalmente dedicada al Hentai en este paso… (Hentai… parejas normales… hombre/mujer… lo digo pk eres bien olvidadizo… -.-U…) ok… te dejo, cuídate!

**N/A 2: **Dedicado a mi madre fic… a mi sensei… y a todas estas

Lindas personitas que me apoyan en mis locuras… y son ustedes

los que me permiten seguir con animos mi work…

Muchas gracias…

SIN MAS QUE DECIR… REVIEWS!

SE ME CUIDAN MUCHISIMO…

HawkAngel


	5. Eppy 5 Noche de Luna Llena

"Frió…Tibio…Calido"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Summary, Spoiler: SessRin… cuantos años han pasado desde la llegada de Rin? Que ha pasado en el corazón de Sesshoumaru?... PASEN, LEAN… DEJEN REVIEW… Warning: Lemon/Lime…

Pareja: Sesshoumaru x Rin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Nota de la autora: **HOOOOLAAAAAA! Como han estado!... sie…. Sorrys lo actualize super tatrde, pero pss termine lo ke eran asesorias, super estresada, y aparte por unas cosas de un Science Fair… (Feria de Ciencias, para lo ke no saben ingles) ok… bueno… el trabajo en sie, estuvo facil, pero presentarlo es otro roio… bueno… eeeeloooo aki…. El ansiado lemon para todos!... espero ke pss sea de su agrado, pk es mi primer intento de lemon… … igual y le tendre ke bajar un pokito a la intensidad… o bueno io ke se, es la primera vez ke subo y ke escribo uno asi… bueno los dejo… al final de este eppy… las respuestas de sus amadisimos reviews!... los dejo… Disfrutenlo!

**Capitulo 5: "Noche de Luna Llena"**

¡

Llego… La luna llena tenia un brillo muy bello, se va directo al árbol de sakuras, para admirar la hermosa luna… para pensar sobre aquella joven que lo tenía fuera de si…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una joven se veía inquieta en su alcoba… se movía de un lado a otro… solo se veía que se cuestionaba a si misma, en donde estaría aquel que su corazón hacia palpitar… de una forma muy rápida… Para tranquilizarse tomo la decisión de tomar un paseo para distraerse…

Pero donde seria ese lugar?...

En el árbol de sakuras… sin duda alguna fue una buena solución.

Fue directamente hacia ese árbol, hermoso árbol, una brillante luna… hermosa… se dirigía directamente hacia aquellas raíces donde un dia anterior habia estado… se lleva una gran sorpresa al encontrarse al dueño de sus sueños…

Se miraron fija y dulcemente. El youkai de plateada cabellera acorrala a la joven, atrapándola contra el árbol… Sienten sus respiraciones agitadas… se besan dulcemente, pasan varios minutos/segundos, que necesitan ese aire tan vital, y se separan lenta y tortuosamente…

El youkai da un paso hacia atrás y dio una vuelta… El acto dejo muy desconcertada a la joven…

"vete de aquí"

"Porque?" quería una respuesta …

"porque no me detendré…"

"no lo hagas"…

Sesshoumaru se sorprende ante esa respuesta… en un inesperado momento la chica lo besa… explorando esos dulces y suaves labios…

Se besan… cada vez con un mayor deseo… El youkai abrazaba a la joven y acariciaba su delicada espalda, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras… La bella joven abrazaba por el cuello al guapo youkai de ojos ámbar… no se supo en que momento… el par de enamorados exploraba con mas detenimiento cada centímetro de sus bocas… El youkai acorralo a la joven contra el árbol… era mucho deseo que tenia que salir… esto acabo…

El youkai miro fijamente a la humana… quito esos mechones de cabello de su cara… y de nuevo la beso… El beso es mas tierno, con mas tranquilidad… acaricio su mejilla… miro esos ojos chocolate… adora verlos con ese brillo... ese brillo que lo hace estremecer…

Comienza a besarle el cuello… besos que recorren cada parte de el…

Llega al lóbulo de su oído, le dio un pequeño mordisco… y le susurro unas palabras algo perversas a su oído…

"necesitamos privacidad…" la chica se sonrojo al máximo al comentario hecho por el youkai.

"me encanta cuando te sonrojas," le dio un ligero beso…

La joven puso sus brazos alrededor de sus cuello, el youkai la cargo y se fueron volando a uno de los cuartos al que los sirvientes no tenían acceso, solo algunas veces para hacer el aseo…

La alcoba es espaciosa muy bella, tiene un balcón y este da una vista muy bonita al jardín donde antes se encontraban… La luna se ve muy hermosa desde ahí…

**WARNING: LEMON!... **

La acostó lenta y dulcemente, ella iba besando cuanta parte de su cuerpo llegaba a tocar… (N/a: nariz, mejillas, frente, boca, cuello, oídos… etc.… sorry por ser inoportuna…)

"_**Te sentí tan cerca,**_

_**Te sentí tan fuerte,**_

_**Eran tus ojos inconfundibles…**_

_**Era tu sonrisa,"**_

****

****

Sesshoumaru empezaba a besar el fino cuello de Rin… pero dejo algo en el… a lo que Rin dio un ligero gemido de dolor… De que se trataba?... en ese momento no se podía detener… tenia que descubrirlo al dia siguiente… si podía hacerlo… no sintió el liquido que corría de su herida… ya que Sesshoumaru habia bebido de el…

Sesshoumaru empezó a trazar una 'linea', con su dedo índice en el cuerpo de Rin… con su boca empezó a desatar el kimono de la ahora su mujer… de nuevo con su dedo empezó a abrirse camino y ver laya desnuda piel de su Rin… esto era injusto para ella… del traje normal del Lord, su cola estaba desenrollada, sus espadas en el suelo, y su armadura también… algo debía hacer…

Tomo la iniciativa y a como puso se sentó y empezó a desamarrar esa tela amarilla, para pasar a su kimono… como momento extraño el la ayudo a quitarle el kimono… (N/A: habemos de recordar ella todavía trae su kimono puesto, solo desabrochado… aaahhh golosa la niña… Jajajajaja XD)

La chica en un movimiento rápido acostó al youkai… comenzó a besar cada cicatriz en el bien formado cuerpo de Sesshoumaru… Lamía cada cicatriz que encontraba en su camino… a cada una de ellas hacia algo especial que hacia dar gemidos de placer al youkai.

Llego a la parte baja del kimono del youkai… (N/a: O esto se esta poniendo muy interesante…) desato muy lento… el youkai solo acaricia la cabeza de la joven… desabrocho el kimono y empezó a bajarlo…. Y lo dejo en un rápido movimiento al suelo… comenzó a besar todo en su camino tocando cierto miembro de su dueño y este dio un gran gemido de placer…

Subió, subió y subió lamiendo (de nuevo) las cicatrices de aquel ser. Llego a su boca y comenzó a besarlo con tal lujuria que el no se resistió mas… Puso sus manos en la pierna de la chica haciendo que esta se acercara mas a el... Pero eso sirvió para hacer algo más…

Acariciaba la pierna en una forma tan placentera que la chica se curveo de tal placer (N/a: todavía sigue con el kimono… Sesshoumaru chico fácil?... jijij XD) El lord noto algo… Rin todavía portaba su kimono eso era realmente difícil… Se veía como si a el lo estuvieran violando… La joven debido a ese placer habia llegado a la cara de youkai. Este la vio… esta con un sonrojo, sus expresiones eran de un placer enorme, sonrió para si, sabiendo que hacia un buen trabajo la tomo sorpresivamente de los hombros y acerco su cuello hasta su boca y comenzó a besarlo, lamiendo aquel delicioso trozo de carne… llegando a su oído y le susurro unas palabras…

"que injusta situación no lo crees?" preguntó, su voz se escuchaba… perversa…?... eso hizo sonrojarse a la chica quien todavía traía puesto su kimono…

"si verdad?" rió para el, sonrisa que aprobó, y dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Obviamente el Lord tomo la iniciativa y quito el kimono de la chica. Vio lo que tenia frente de el… sus senos… eran perfectos… estaban ahí, como si fuera el rey dispuesto a devorar ese manjar… (N/a: vaya las palabras ke sako… jejejeje XD…)… Aunque suene extraño, el mencionado "rey" no fue hacia ellos, fue hacia la parte baja del kimono de la joven.

En su camino iba dejando besos y ciertos mordiscos, que daban un tremendo placer a la joven. Mientras tanto el lord iba imitando el acto antes hecho por la joven, iba desabrochando el kimono con sus dientes… pero esto no fue muy fácil porque la joven tomo su mano que lo ayudaba a apoyarse… y la llevo a uno de sus senos…

Estuvo extrañado a l acto de la chica… al no poder sostenerse volvió más cerca de su cara. El con un gesto, pregunto que si quería que siguiera… ella sonrojada, dijo que si… empezó a besarlos y morderlos dulcemente y a darles masajes… los cuales le daban mucho placer, esta gritaba por ello…

"aaahhh"… a tal comentario el se vio satisfecho y se dirigió a la parte baja del kimono y como se dirigió, lo quito rápido…. Y ahora su presa era la ropa interior… Ágilmente quito la prenda… ahora estaba desnuda ante el… miro ese fino y hermoso cuerpo… ahora lo podía disfrutar mas…. Sin algún estorbo existente… la tomo y comenzó a besar y morder todo a su paso… era delicioso… La chica lo disfrutaba enormemente… pero habia algo que lo molestaba… su amo seguía con ropa interior… a como pudo se separo, y le quito esa prenda…

El miembro de ese ser… era algo incomparable… jamás habia visto el de otra persona, esta era la primera vez… robusto y largo en toda la extensión de la palabra… sin comparación… La joven fue bajando, lenta y tortuosamente para el youkai… fue dejando besos en todo su camino… hasta ke llego al miembro de su amo… tímidamente deposito un beso en el… y sintió una mano, tocar su mejilla… miro … y encontró esos hermosos ojos ámbar, mirándola con infinita dulzura… dándole la indicación de que siguiera… que estaría bien… siguió… acariciando ese miembro con su mano, y daba un placer tal, que el youkai se arqueo de placer… bajo, para hacer una travesura mas… puso su boca en… (N/A: aaay ya ahí le dejo, lo demás ustedes imagínenselo… ya me traume… o.o… -.-U…)

El youkai la tumbo, se besaron tiernamente…

"quieres que lo haga?"

"hai, te amo…"

Penetro, un hilillo de sangre corrió pro al pierna de Rin… de sus ojos salieron un par de lagrimas… Se topo con la barrera… estuvo, muy feliz de que existiera aquella, pues era el primero en tocar a esa hermosa mujer… SU mujer… El youkai limpio su rostro, el le preguntó si podía continuar, ella dijo que si dándole un beso…

Fue lento al principio, de tener mas tiempo comenzó mas rápido, sus corazones latían rápido y unísona mente… El lord fue más rápido cada vez, cada embestida era de tal sumo placer que la joven humana gritaba su nombre y pedía mas… sus cuerpos iban moviéndose al compás de las embestidas… (N/A: dime vaquera!... jajajajaja XDDD)

"**_Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma_**

_**Saciando el deseo de felicidad" **_

Despuès de mucho tiempo, agotados se sentían…

"_**No dude un momento, **_

_**Me abrase a tu cuerpo **_

_**Hasta no ver la luz…" **_

****

****

Lo último que hizo fue admirar a la bella joven a su lado… mirándola con dulzura, con amor… minutos, que fueron eternos…

"**_te amo pequeña_**…" dándole un tierno beso en su frente, abrazarla y tenerla mas cerca de el… y pasar a tapar a la bella joven, que ya se encontraba dormida y a el con su estola, y ahora si… durmió… muy feliz…

Despuès de esto… que pasara en sus vidas?...

---------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora**: niños… como estuvo?... cabe recalcar ke es el primer lemon que escribo… yo se… es un fiasco… pero me encantaría el comentario… bueno ahora sie… la respuesta de sus reviews… :D…

**Hada**. – jejeje si vdd? Como resistirse a los encantadores cositas que tiene este bombon, jejejeje XD Espero que este eppy te haya gustado mucho… ;)

**AomeHb**. – si vdd? Bien kawaii el mushasho jejejeje… espero que este eppy te haya gustado mucho…

**Limchan**. - jejeje XD con lo de tu perversión… yo soe la hentai por el momento, o no?... jejejeje spero que te haya gustado mucho ;)

**Vigo**. – Goguis aquí esta! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Inuki**. – Muchas grax ma TT lo necesitaba… jijiji oi,… no se, tienes esta reacción… o.OUUU… pero estuvo bien no?... o.Ô? jijij XD

**TaNiTaLoVe**. –jeje claro ;), te quedo muy buena la historia ;)… y claro que te mandare correito para los proz eppys, claro que sie!

**Itnuzi Desli**. – jejeje grax, Chekando de nuevo el formato… pues si puse palabritas que entendi despues de 2 veces, jejejeje .U, pero gueno jejejej… :)U… grax, espero que te haya gustado!

**Sesshy**. – sie! Muchas gracias mi corazoncito dio todo de sie… espero que este ppy te haya gustado mucho ;)…

**Dama1294**. – muchas gracias, me pone super feliz tu comentario ;)

**Elen-Ses**. – muchas gracias por los ánimos para el examen… lo presento este 4 de junio… espero mucho luck de parte de ustedes ;)…

**Jair**. – muchas gracias, espero que te guste este eppy… :D ;)!

**N/A2**: sin mas ke decir… solo REVIEWS!

Cuidense!

HawkAngel


	6. Eppy 6 Kirei Tenshi Ai Shiteru

"Frió…Tibio…Calido"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Summary, Spoiler: SessRin… cuantos años han pasado desde la llegada de Rin? Que ha pasado en el corazón de Sesshoumaru?... PASEN, LEAN… DEJEN REVIEW… Warning: Lemon/Lime…

Pareja: Sesshoumaru x Rin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora**: Gomen por la tardanza… -.-… no me dejaron acabarlo a gusto… gomen gomen gomen... ni que decirles… solo que por recompenza… subire un especie de "bonus" el fic se llamara "Miedo a Perderte" es un One-Shot, y es InuKag… espero sus reviews… ahora … disfruten este eppy…

**Capitulo 6 : "Kirei Tenshi Ai Shiteru" (Hermoso Ángel te amo) **

"_**se fue la luna pero vino el sol…"**_

Rin despierta y ve al hermoso ser junto a ella… esta cubierta por la estola del ahora… ¿su esposo?... si lo habían hecho el dia anterior… quería decir que si… también por lo que el mismo le habia dicho…

"_**Juntos tu y yo están perfecto…" **_

Se acurruco mas a su pecho, y se sintió mas abrazada… eso quería decir que…

"buenos días" dijo muy alegre Rin

"buenos días preciosa" se sonrojo al instante, jamás habia escuchando algo así de su amo… hasta ahora… y eso la pone muy feliz….

"hay que ir a desayunar, hace hambre" se levanta quitándose ese abrigador abrazo.

"yo no tengo hambre…" la sujeta de nuevo y comienza a besarla… se habia escuchado con voz… picara?...

"anda vamos," la soltó, ella se levanto a buscar una yukata… la encuentra… es blanca totalmente. Se la pone encima y la abrocha. Esta es muy grande seguro era una yukata de su Lord…

"_**Siento en cada espacio de mi cuerpo, **_

_**Que recorre a paso lento, **_

_**El fuego del amor…"**_

"te veías mejor de la otra forma…" dijo picadamente. La joven se dirige hacia el, se sienta en el tatami, y le dio un tierno beso…

"anda vamos…" lo levantó. El lord lo hizo sin mucho placer, pero habia de complacer a su mujer. La abrazo por detrás y le dio una serie de besos que le dieron mucho placer. Con su cola tapo su miembro y soltó a la joven para poder tomar una yukata y dirigirse a desayunar… la chica lo vio y se ruborizo…

"me gustas mas así" lo abrazo y ella lo besó. Empezó acariciar su musculosa espalda… se separaron y el Lord ahora se pone su yukata, la abrocha, y se dirigen al comedor.

Al entrar, no se habían dado cuenta… estaban tomados de las manos, al ver a Jaken se soltaron inmediatamente…

"amo bonito, ya puedo servir el desayuno?" El youkai asintió, y separo la silla de Rin para que ella se sentase. Muy gustosa lo hizo, segundos Despuès el se sienta.

"ai shiteru" dijo la chica poniendo su mano encima de la de el… cuando…

"amo bonito su desayuno" la quito inmediatamente sonrojándose.

El youkai sapo y la neko youkai pusieron la mesa, muchas cosas deliciosas desprecian un agradable olor. Despuès de acomodar todo los youkais se retiraron dejándolos solos.

Empezaron a comer, se hizo un silencio insoportable, estaba lleno de preguntas de la humana y las declaraciones de un youkai.

Entonces la humana la rompió…

"entonces yo soy…" balbuceando la joven…

"mi mujer"

"hai…" dijo afirmando la joven una gran sonrisa, y un brillo muy hermoso apareció en sus ojos de ese que tanto le gusta mucho ver. Siguieron comiendo, las miradas no se daban a esperar estas eran con una ternura inmensa. Rin solo se sonrojaba al ver a su amor dándole esas dulces miradas.

Terminaron en silencio pero esta vez era un muy lleno… lleno de dulces y miradas fugaces.

Rin hizo una señal de que se iba a levantar de inmediato. Sesshoumaru se levanto y se dirigió a su mujer para hacer caballeroso con la chica.

Se levanto Rin y caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Esta daba para unas grandes escaleras cuya dirección llevaba a los grandes jardines de ese enorme castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kayame habia olido la esencia de su ya no niña, sabia, que tenia impregnado el olor inconfundible de su amo, que pronto "casaría" con su amo y tendría cachorros. Eso sin duda la puso muy feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron, El gran árbol de sakuras, ese gran árbol habia presenciado su amor. Ese árbol tenía un gran lazo entre ellos. Se sentaron en las raíces de el y se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo. En un momento muy propicio todo era ya muy romántico. La chica se dirigió hacia el oído del youkai para susurrarle unas palabras albergadas en su corazón.

"ai Shiteru" susurro la chica mientras el youkai la abraza con mas fuerza. Se podían escuchar los latidos muy fuertes y latiendo cada vez mas rápido. "no se tu, pero quiero darme un baño…" dijo la chica, separándose y mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

"vamos yo te acompaño a tu alcoba"

"hai" respondió feliz la joven. Caminaron hacia sus respectivos cuartos, el youkai le dio un dulce beso en los labios para dejarla prepararse y darse un baño…

Eso era lo que el creía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"gracias Kayame," la neko youkai se retiraba de la alcoba de la joven humana.

"hai, niña para lo que quieras"

"hai, gracias"

Salio del baño y de su cuarto minutos después la joven se metía en el agua…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ingreso rápidamente a la alcoba para pasar a su objetivo… su Rin…

"**_Eres ese vicio de mi alma,_**

_**Tu veneno me da calma, **_

_**Y me llena de valor…" **_

Ella disfrutaba de su baño, con los ojos cerrados, pensando, disfrutando… no noto su presencia…

Se quito la yukata, esta cayo elegantemente al piso… y la joven aun no se daba cuenta de su hermosa presencia… Se metió al agua y por el movimiento abrió sus ojos para ver… a un brillante y magnifico ser… que dejaba mostrar su bien formado cuerpo… pero al ver debajo de su cintura, se sonrojo y cerró los ojos…

"Este Sesshoumaru quiere darle un baño a su pequeña" dijo picaramente, metiéndose totalmente al agua, dirigiéndose a SU mujer, abrazándola. Iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando los tibios labios cerraron los suyos… Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar cuello y espalda, esto dio muchos suspiros de placer, Era mucho el deseo que tenia por ella…

Siguió besando… disfrutando de la joven… era para que tocara todo a su paso con sus garras… pero definitivamente quería hacer algo màs…

"aaahhh… se siente rico…"

FIN…

(N/a: que creían que iba a dar un final así?... noup jejejej XD)

Este Sesshoumaru sabía dar masajes... y muy buenos para la sensación de la joven y los suspiros que arrancaban estos. La sintió muy relajada para lo que venia…

"estas relajada preciosa"…

"hai, gracias por el masaje…"

"hai lo mejor para mi princesa…" el comentario hizo sonrojarse a la joven… "quiero mas de lo de anoche…" dijo. La chica solo sonrió.

Empezó a acariciar la espalda de esta colocándose peligrosamente sobre ella… (N/A: encima… como quieran… da iwal… XD) puso ambas manos en el busto de ella, masajeaba dándole mucho placer...

"_**Para naufragar sobre tu cuerpo,**_

_**Navegar sobre tu pecho, **_

_**Sin rumbo y sin dirección…" **_

"Aaahhh, Ses…shou… maru…" habia puesto una mano en su muslo y estaba acariciándolo, ahí porque la chica dijo su nombre con anhelo.

El cuarto de balo se llenaba con una sutil esencia de lujuria, de mucha pasión… de mucho amor… La joven acariciaba y besaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amado, lo hacia con mucha lujuria, deseosa…

"grrrr RIN!" daba muy buenas señales el comportamiento del youkai, disfrutaba al máximo momento cada instante dado de su ser.

Mientras el hacia la labor de jugar con todo a su paso, descubriendo el agradable sabor del cuerpo de Rin. Lentamente uso la punta de su miembro en la cavidad de Rin…

Rin le decía al oído que lo hiciera ya que estaba muy deseosa y que lo hiciera… a las ordenes de su princesa… entró… lo hizo con una sutil rudeza y su pequeña princesa dio un gemido incomunal de placer… Sus cuerpos se movían al compás… Rin daba tremendos gritos… diciendo fervorosamente su nombre… ahora le encantaba la forma como lo decía en aquel estado de lujuria y de mucha pasión… Salida y entrada, las embestidas se hacían más fuertes cada vez más…

"aaahhh Rin..."

"Sess… màs"… mas le pidió mas le daba… (N/A: aaahhh ke tortura -U… quien no quisiera estar en su lugar… XDU)

Gritaba su nombre, el la callaba con besos… el movimiento se torno suave, una manera agradable de estar… la joven se sentía mas tranquila… mas que toda era una sensación deliciosa…

El youkai estaba por salir… "no quédate aquí… se siente rico…" aceptó… se quedaron abrazados, el aspirando el aroma del cabello de su princesa, ella besando sus hombros…

"tenemos que salir, estas de acuerdo?" pregunto tiernamente el youkai, mientras se separaba de ella para mirarla a los ojos…

"hai," dijo muy feliz… lo decía… su tierna mirada… esa sin duda no lo iba a olvidar…

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron juntos. Mientras la joven buscaba su yukata, el youkai estaba abrazado de ella. El estaba cubriéndose con su estola/cola tapándose muy bien… Segundos Despuès la encontró y se la puso. Sus curvas se veían debido al agua que corría en su cuerpo. Al igual que su esposo, la yukata se le pegaba mas al cuerpo.

Salieron, su mirada se situó en el tatami… están ropas de ella, que antes habia preparado… y ahora estaban unas para el… supuso que esto era planeado… solo algo…

"lo planeaste o fue algo espontáneo?..." pregunto maliciosa?..

"Para que desmentirlo…" dijo pícaro y sonriente.

"eres un malvado, lo sabias?" pregunto dándole un beso.

"jejeje"

"oye tienes una hermosa sonrisa"

"gracias"

Se secaron y se cambiaron. La joven se dirigía a un tocador. Ahí, encima habían unos cepillos y varias esencias de flores, claro elaboradas por Rin hace tiempo. Se sentó, tomo un cepillo, y comenzó a cepillarse su largo cabello ébano. Cuando empezó a cepillarlo y mover su cabeza, vio algo en su cuello… y se pregunto que seria… movió su kimono un poco y… descubrió el símbolo de su amor… Eran unos rasguños con marcas rojas, con una pequeña luna morada, en medio de llenas… al ver esto dio unas enorme sonrisa tenia la marca de su amor en el cuello, eso quería decir que…

Sintió un firme brazo alrededor de su cuello darle un sutil beso en la mejilla llamando claramente su atención… era su único y verdadero amado…

"que haces?" preguntó dirigiendo la cara de la chica hacia el dándole un beso.

"mira esto," bajo de nueva cuenta el kimono para el…

"mis símbolos... eso es para que ningún hombre o youkai se te acerque… es para que sepan que eres solo mía, que solo yo puedo tocarte -dándole una sonrisa-… ahora esto…" saco de su kimono un collar muy fino de unas perlas y un diamante en forma de luna… en el centro de este…

"te gusta?"

"hai me encanto… pero…" paso un dedo en sus labios para decir que guardara silencio…

"es un regalo para mi princesa" no atino mas que a sonreír.

Pasaron los minutos, ella seguía cepillando, poniéndose las esencias y admirando ese hermoso regalo.

"lista?"

"si, a donde iremos?"

"es una sorpresa…" dijo dejándola con mas dudas.

"por favor, anda dime!"… dijo dándole una mirada de cachorrita… pero esto no lo dejo desistir…

"hnmp,"

"esta bien… no te molestare màs… pero ya llevame," dijo alegremente la joven.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigieron a una hermosa cascada, una vista muy hermosa, llena de vegetación, todo muy verde. Sesshoumaru la tomo de la mano…

"ven, yo te guió…" Al ver que no se movía le volvió a hablar. "no confías en mi?" Aunque tuviera los ojos vendados le dio una tierna sonrisa, y dirigió su mano a la cara del youkai, para después darle un dulce beso en los labios… .

"seguimos?" preguntó emocionada y muy ansiosa. Dieron unos cuantos pasos cuando el youkai de plateada cabellera volviera a hablar…

"llegamos… ahora siéntate," le obedeció. Se sentaron y el youkai abrazó a la joven.

"ya por favor déjame ver…" a la petición de us princesa le quito la venda y lo que vio… Un hermoso paisaje, una cascada, bambúes, un lugar lleno de vida…

"es hermoso este lugar… muchas gracias," lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos… era un youkai impresionante, es el mas romántico que pudo haber encontrado… La joven no se habia dado cuenta en donde estaba sentada y que tenia enfrente suyo.

"estas maravillada cierto, pues no te has dado cuenta que hay alrededor de ti…"

"Alrededor de mi… pues… estas tu… dame un beso… -beso- una canasta… una canasta?... si… una comida al aire libre… gracias…" dio una gran sonrisa y pidió otro beso, cual fue inmediatamente correspondido (N/A: raro que se los de tan rápido… o.o…. wauuu… ke chido… XD)…

"Sess…" lo llamó, solo de sus labios podía escuchar ese llamado… (N/a: el 'apodo' para ser mas específicos… jijiji)

"hai,"

"besas muy rico,"

"jaja"

"tienes una sonrisa hermosa, sabias eso?"

"pues dicen, los pocos que la han visto, que la tengo igual a la de mi madre pero…"

"perdón por recordártelo"

"no, esta bien, me gusta recordar su sonrisa," Se abrazaron y se quedaron de esa forma mucho tiempo.

"tienes hambre?"

"hai mucha"

"vamos a comer pequeña," abrieron la cesta y tomaron ciertos platillos y comenzaron a degustarlos.

"vamos un momento al lago, para ver la cascada mas cerca, sentarnos y descansar,"

"vamos un momento y regresamos," dicho y hecho fueron y estuvieron un rato ahí, y se devolvieron al lugar inicial.

"ahorita regreso," dijo el youkai. Se dirigió al lago a lavarse las manos… Mientras volvía la pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados…

"pequeña?" pregunto mas sin embargo la joven estaba en un pequeño letargo… El youkai decidió tomarla en brazos y verla dormir, pero una malvada idea se le vino a la mente… arrojarle agua a su angelical rostro… pero…

"pequeña…" no respondió… plan maléfico entra en sesión, tenia un termo de agua, lo abrió… miro fijamente el agua… se arrepintió no quería estar disgustado con su pequeña… (N/a: se le abre… XDDDD) la dejo descansar…

"descansa pequeña…" y le dio un dulce beso en los labios…

Pasaron las horas y era hora de regresar…

"pequeña… despierta," la sacudió un poco.

"eeeh, Sess?" abría perezosamente los ojos…

"hai, vamos al castillo…"

"esta bien…" dando una perezosa sonrisa… al youkai le encanto ver esa sonrisa… sabia que en muchas ocasiones tendría la maravilla de verla… era todo un espectáculo a su mirada ambarina…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recogieron todo y regresaron al castillo. Abrazados en esa burbuja, regresan tiernamente al castillo y una somnolienta Rin se veía… Que mejor lugar para dormir que su alcoba… donde alguien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. La recostó en el futòn y siguió el mismo procedimiento que la noche anterior.

Ahora con mas confianza quito la parte de arriba del kimono de su pequeña… _"para dormir mejor"_ pensó. Quito ese hermoso collar que habia regalado esa mañana, lo coloco en la mesita de noche a lado del tatami. Ahora era su turno de cambiarse, se quito su kimono en color verde oscuro con mangas negras, un kimono de exquisita tela.

Se puso un pantalón en color blanco y preparo su yukata para en la mañana. Regreso y se encontró a su pequeña quitando la parte baja de su kimono, ella aun dormida. Regresó, se sentó a un lado de ella y le dio un beso en los labios, a lo que esto, ella despertó, devolviéndoselo.

"en donde estoy?" pregunto adormilada.

"en mi habitación"

"anda ya duérmete…" asintió, se quito la yukata mostrando sus bien formados pectorales y acostándose atrás de ella, abrazándola.

"Rin?"

"hai," decía cerrando los ojos para quedar ya dormida

"_**kirei tenshi ai shiteru" **_

"Sess –se volteo pera verlo a los ojos darle una buena sonrisa y besar sus dulce y tibios labios- te amo," se besaron y durmieron abrazados mostrando sonrisas en sus sueños…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde ese entonces, Rin era la princesa de las tierras del oeste, ya era muy bien conocida por todos los habitantes. Pasaron meses y vivieron muy muy felices juntos, haciendo el amor cuando el amor no cabía en besos y abrazos… (N/a: psss todos los días no?... o.oU… jijiji XD)

Pero hubo uno de esos juegos… noche de luna llena como aquella primera vez, estaban abrazados haciéndose cosquillas…. Besos apasionados se daban, esa seria una noche de tantas…

Sesshoumaru arañaba el kimono de Rin y lo quitaba desesperado. Rin por otra parte quitaba el pantalón de el con una gran agilidad. Ya desnudos, el apunto de darle ese gran placer… tenerla junto a su ser… y se le cruzo una idea por la mente… dando una tierna/picara sonrisa dijo antes de hacerlo…

"preciosa… cuantos cachorros quieres…?" penetró...

(N/A: glup… o.o…)

Ahora… como seguirán las vidas de estos dos amantes?... (sorry por las expresiones… jijij XD)

Descúbranlo en el próximo eppy… es un epilogo… un Song… espero les agrade… U…

**Nota de la autora: **uuuf me estrese… jejeje… bueno niños, espero su amadísimo review… bueno… no se… ke les pareció?... estuvo demasiado hentai?... o.o?... mmm bueno ahí me lo dicen en los reviews ok?... por falta de tiempo… y pk tengo ke seguirle al famoso bonus… ke mas ke todo tiene 3 paginas… y lo kiero hacer de por lo menos unas 10… bueno… no pondré respuesta larga de sus comentarios… pero si …

**GRACIAS A: **

**Inuki: **gracias madre… eres mi fan…: D! jejeje… XD

**Hada: **jejejeje psss no se… pero si batalle, ahora no me desinhibí?... jijijij XD

**TaNiTaLoVe: **jejejeje muchas gracias por tu comentario…

**AomeHb: **tal ves hoy no este tu fic… pero psss mañana o pasado estara… espero tu comentario… me alegraria mucho verlo… :D

**Itnuzli Desli: **espero te haya gustado… me esforze muchisimo… uuuf pero bueno elo aki…

**Elen-Ses. : **gracias por tu revie… me da muchos animos para seguirle… :D

**Jair: **jejejeje muchas gracias… espero ese fic de Gundam/Inuyasha…

**Limchan: **muchisimas gracias por tu review, por tiempo, por leerme… ;)

**Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo: **sie! Cambiaste de parecer?... vdd ke tamb estan bonitos los SessRin…?... jejeje espero ke cambies de parecer, y te gusten estos tmb… ;D!

**H.fanel.K:** jajajaja pues sie, estoe un pokito loka, pero spsss bueno jejejejej ayuda en algo o no?... jijij xD… gracias por tus reviews…

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!... AHORA REVIEWS!

Cuidense!

HawkAngel


	7. Eppy 7 Epilogo

"Frió…Tibio…Calido"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Summary, Spoiler: SessRin… cuantos años han pasado desde la llegada de Rin? Que ha pasado en el corazón de Sesshoumaru?... PASEN, LEAN… DEJEN REVIEW… Warning: Lemon/Lime…

Pareja: Sesshoumaru x Rin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Nota de la autora: **gomen gomen gomen gomen por la tardanza… TT… me fui de viaje a Houston, Tx… en los USA… neta… no los keria dejar…. Pero psss uuuju… bueno…. Les dejo ahora si el final de esto... pero no crean ke se libraran de mi así de fácil… eeeh!... les prometí un MirSan… y se los prometo ke si ya tengo todo en mente… en unos días mas sale… ok?... y psss también para no dejarlos sin mi hermosa presencia… subiré otro… no les daré muchos detalles… Jejejeje solo ke es un SessRin… y es AU… jiji XD… bueno espero ke este eppy sea de su total agrado… )!

**Agradecimientos: **

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews… por ahora mi sueño es llegar a los 100… me alegraría llegar a esa cifra… pero bueno… MUCHAS GRACIAS!...

_InuSesshogirl_

_The black Misao_

_LimChan_

_H.fanel.k. _

_Minato_

_Zeiliez Okita_

_Inuki… muchisimas gracias nee… :D_

_Elen-Ses._

_TaNiTa LoVe_

_Anfitrite_

_Hada_

_AomeHb_

_Lita_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 7: Epilogo Songfic**

… "_Contigo Tengo Todo- La Firma"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Bella tu,**_

_**Como una mañana llena de roció,**_

_**Como el sol en el horizonte perdido,**_

_**Como la luna arañada por el mar en una noche clara,**_

_**Como un milagro de Dios que con nada se compara."**_

****

"_se ve tan hermosa_" quito los mechones de cabello de su rostro… y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Hola preciosa"

"Buenos días mi amor"

"contigo son todos buenos días"

"gracias mi amor" y se volvieron a dar un beso.

"vamos a desayunar?"

"hai, tengo mucha hambre," dio una gran sonrisa y empezó a buscar una yukata. Ahora dormían con muy poca ropa encima… ahora no la tenían…

"Rin!" llamó a la joven.

"allá esta tu yukata," dijo apuntando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.

"aaahhh, gracias" se levanta y fuè caminando donde estaba su yukata.

"wauuu mejor quédate así…" dijo el youkai abrazando a su esposa por detrás…

"Sess, pues tu tampoco te quedas atrás…" le dio un beso y dijo "bueno mi yukata…" se agacho, la tomo y se la puso, "donde esta la tuya?"

"Encima de la cómoda" fueron por ella, y Sesshoumaru no gustosamente se la puso…

"listo?"

"hai, vamos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se fueron caminando, abrazados. Ahora Sesshoumaru contaba con sus dos brazos… fue con una poderosa miko (N/A: cof cof Kagome) quien le pudo restaurar su brazo pero tuvo algunos inconvenientes de por medio… (N/a: cof cof Inuyasha, que por cierto se caso con Kagome y tiene 3 hermosos cachorros… 2 cachorros y una hermosa cachorrita… digo para agregar mas a este fic… jiji XD) pero gracias a la comunicación (N/A: Rin y Kagome…) se pudieron poner de acuerdo y así restituir el brazo izquierdo del youkai.

"ah tengo mucha hambre"

"calma preciosa ahora comes…"

"ya deja de hacerme cosquillas… jajajaja" al momento de separarse se abrazaron y se dieron un gentil beso. Entraron al comedor encontrando a un par de sorpresas.

"papi!" dijo una linda cachorrita de aparentes 4 años, ojos color ámbar, cabellera plateada con algunos mechones en color ébano, orejas puntiagudas y unas marcas muy reconocidas, una luna púrpura en la frente, y unas marcas en color vino en las mejillas y antebrazos.

"Buenos días, Jade," dijo tomando a la cachorra en brazos, dándole un beso en la frente, y bajándola. (N/A: wauuu le entro la paternidad… o.o… XD)

"Mami, ya podemos desayunar?"

"claro, mi amor," la tomo de la manita y los cuatro se fueron a sentar.

"Buenos Días" dijo Kayame la neko youkai muy alegre.

"buenos días nana,"

"como amanecieron mis niños?" pregunta Kayame muy feliz, viéndoles con cariño.

"muy bien Kaya-nana" dijo muy alegre un cachorro de 3 años, su nombre Ryo. Un guapo niño, con hermosos ojos ámbar, sin mucho alardear idéntico e igual de guapo que su padre.

"y que tenemos para desayunar?" pregunta Ryo muy animado. Preparando los lugares para comer, tuvieron un desayuno muy ameno hasta que…

"Mami Mami!"

"mande mi amor" el pequeño llamó su atención.

"podemos ir a jugar al jardines?"

"si, y papi y tu nos acompañaran!" los dos muy animados veían a sus padres.

"vamos?" pregunto a su esposo de la misma forma que sus 2 pequeños hijos.

"esta bien…" dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de haber pasado 4 años, con el amor de su vida, Rin, y con sus hermosos hijos, no podía mostrar una sonrisa clara… solo ligeras y salían en ocasiones…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fueron al lugar favorito de los cachorros era alrededor de el gran árbol de sakuras, el testigo de su amor… A unos cuantos metros de ahí habia un pequeño estanque con algunos peces en su interior. Los niños fueron directo a jugar al estanque y sus padres tomados de las mano, fueron a sentarse en las raíces del gran árbol.

"estas muy serio…"

"hnmp…"

"mas de lo normal, quiero decir…"

"quiero estar a solas contigo pequeña…"

"solos… -…pensó un momento para llegar a la próxima decisión…- vamos a entrenar?"

"desde cuando tanta disposición?"

"quieres estar a solas conmigo cierto?... si y porque tengo muchas ganas de entrenar, tengo tiempo de no hacerlo… ahora dame un beso…" (N/a: yo quiero uno… -.-U).

"lo que diga mi preciosa," le da un tierno beso. A lo lejos se veían un par de cachorros traviesos dándose una divertida mojada. También se podía divisar a una mujer neko cuidando que todo estuviera en orden… exceptuando lo de la mojada de los niños.

"Kayame, puedes cuidar a los niños?"

"claro niña"

"vamonos, Sess" se fueron a cambiar por unas ropas que eran cómodas para entrenar. El traje de Rin, muy parecido al de Sango excepto que eran de color rojo, las partes en color rosa que el de Sango.

"sabias que te ves realmente hermosa con ese traje?"

"si, me lo has dicho muchas veces, y sabes, tu te ves cada dia màs guapo… y sabias que? Te amo cada dia mas…"

"jaja… te amo mi preciosa,"

"tu sonrisa es hermosa, porque no la muestras como lo haces conmigo?" pregunto dándole un beso. Se separaron y al ver que no respondía decidió dejar esa pregunta para después… Rin lo jalo del brazo para ir por sus espadas… La de Rin era una obra de arte, fabricado por el youkai Tottosai, en el mango venia una luna con una flor, una rosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a un enorme dojo, Jaken quien ya habia sido avisado por su amo bonito, tenía a un par de soldados que cuidan del castillo, ambos youkai. Rin estaba preparándose para tener su primer encuentro. Estuvo dando movimientos ágiles a su espada para ahora si comenzar.

"lista, quien será el primero?" uno de los soldados dio unos cuantos pasos hacia donde esta Rin. Comenzó la pelea de espadas, cada movimiento era fríamente dado por parte de Rin, tenia muchos años practicando con la espada y la hacia una experta en usarla. En muchas ocasiones (N/A: no contadas en este fic… sorry -.-U) la habia ayudado a sobrevivir a ciertas peleas cuando iba a explorar las tierras con Jaken, Ah-Un y su señor, ahora su esposo.

El youkai de mirada ambarina veía muy fijamente cada movimiento de su esposa, la veía ensisimado, cada movimiento muy bien realizado… sin duda el entrenamiento que le dio, rindió sus frutos, ahora podía dar pelea a cualquiera.

Al terminar estos pensamientos se escucho un gran estruendo, al voltear, vio al soldado tirado en el suelo. Una sonrisa malévola surco su rostro, y una vez mas su pensamiento del entrenamiento rondo su mente.

"lo siento fui muy dura," dijo extendiéndole la mano y dándole una sonrisa.

"no hay problema princesa, pelea muy bien,"

"gracias" tranquilizándose… y el soldado camino cerca de la salida a esperar a que su compañero terminara.

"el siguiente,"

Pasa el siguiente soldado, todo era un hermoso paisaje para el youkai de mirada ambarina, la pelea junto con su esposa era un espectáculo que no se quería perder.

"_**Eres tu, **_

_**Mi mejor poesía, mi alegría y mi calma, **_

_**Mi momento cuerdo, eres mi sueño eterno,**_

_**Mi agua, mi alimento, mi complemento, eres todo mi tiempo**_

_**Eres mi rayo de sol, eres mi amor perfecto."**_

****

Otro estruendo se volvió a escuchar.

"lo siento," dándole una sonrisa y la mano para que pudiese levantarse.

"muy buena pelea princesa, gracias por la lección,"

"no gracias a ti por ayudarme a practicar,"

"nos retiramos," dijo el soldado que antes habia derrotado.

"hai, muchas gracias," dijo Rin dándoles una reverencia. Se retiraron satisfechos junto con el pequeño youkai sapo. Sabia que las peleas de la "niña tonta" su niña tonta, y su amo bonito, estaban muy reñidas y deberían estar solos… porque no se quería imaginar lo que le haría su amo bonito si los viera…

"Sess…?" lo llama pero lo nota demasiado distraído.

"Sess…?" le da un beso en los labios que lo hicieron regresar a ese lugar.

"Sess, porque andas tan distraído?"

"no se mi pequeña…"

"que quieres que haga por ti?" respira y dice mas animada "lo que quieras…" dando una sonrisa picara.

"por ahora," la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso suave en los labios y dice "una pelea con mi preciosa"

"hecho,"

Empezaron despacio, y se pusieron mas reñidas las cosas, muy reñidas. Muchas gotas de sudor caían de sus frentes.

"estas cansada?"

"un baño me haría sentir mucho mejor…" dijo dando una sonrisa y guardando su espada.

"lo que diga mi princesa," y guarda su espada, Toukijin. Rin toma una pequeña toalla y comienza a secarse. Todo su atuendo se apegaba a sus curvas, a lo que el lord la miraba con una ínfima sonrisa picara. Se le acerca peligrosamente, la toma de la cintura y comienza a besar lo poco descubierto de su cuello.

"Sess,"

"Sssshhhh," siguió besando y subió a su boca "me gustas así,"

"no pero estoy toda sudorosa y tengo frió,"

"pues yo te caliento,"

Comienzan a besarse tierna y se desenvolvían haciéndose màs apasionados.

"baño…" dijo entre murmullos Rin. Se elevo y de la misma forma que la primera vez fueron a su habitación a tomar un revitalizante baño. Precavidos los 2 eran por dejar listas ya sus ropas encima de la cama, para salir del baño y rápidamente cambiarse.

Entraron al baño y empezaron a preparar la tina. Mientras tanto el Lord quitaba las prendas de ambos para Despuès ponerse unas yukatas de color negro.

"ya casi esta lista" decía Rin, dándole un beso muy tierno a su querido youkai. Pasaron varios minutos así besándose cuando vieron varias cortinas de humo saliendo de la tina.

"lista?" dijo separándose de su pequeña esposa, y dándole un beso en la frente.

"hai," se quitaron las yukatas y entraron abrazados al agua. Pasaron varios minutos cuando la primera ne romper ese dulce silencio fue Rin.

"Sess?"

"dime Rin,"

"tengo frió…" dando una sonrisa picara.

"yo te caliento…"

"jijiji"

**Warning: Lemon!**

(Jejeje ahora si aviso… jijij XDU)

Besos desenfrenados vinieron de la boca del youkai y de la joven humana tampoco se hicieran esperar. El youkai cubrió cada pedazo del cuello de la joven humana. Los gemidos de placer salían desesperados de la joven. La pequeña mano de la joven bajo del pecho del youkai hasta el miembro ya erecto de su esposo.

"me encantas… no me puedo aguantar a tus atributos…"

"jejeje…" siguió acariciando el miembro… El youkai se dirigió a los senos de su esposa, empezó a besarlos, mordisquearlos, haciendo que su linda esposa, gritara a tal placer…

"quiero besarlo…" chillo de felicidad cuando el youkai daba una mirada afirmativa… La joven mira enternecida al youkai que se ponía de pie para darle ese gran placer.

"hai… eres tan bello" decía la princesa, dando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al youkai… Empezó a besarlo dulcemente… era mucho placer que sentía el youkai que…

"Rin, ya no me tortures…" decía con la voz entrecortada, sensual "quiero torturarte,"

"no, tu ya disfrutaste demasiado…" siguió besando y estimulando màs… hasta que pudo degustar de la cremosa esencia de Sesshoumaru…

"ya puedo hacerte sufrir?" pregunto con la voz ronca y sensual que a ella tanto le gustaba.

"esta bien… jijiji" el youkai se abalanzó contra su esposa besándola dulcemente, quería mostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella besándola así

"Te quiero tanto que no se que haría sin ti" dijo en un susurro el youkai. Enternecida le dijo que sin el no tendría una vida feliz como lo que ahora estaba viviendo…

Decidido puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Rin… Era una sensación electrizante y gratificante tenerlo así…

Con la voz entrecortada dijo "Hazlo ya… necesito que estés dentro de mi…" con un gruñido entro a la cavidad de Rin, dulce y lentamente, las embestidas eran largas. Rin se apegaba mas a el… quería decir que era una amante exigente… y quería complacerla lo mas que podía…

"grrrr Rin!"

"Sess!"

Mucho tiempo estuvieron con la rutina de las lentas y tortuosas embestidas y por 2da vez la cremosa esencia de Sesshoumaru apareció dándole un toque de abasto al cuerpo de su pequeña… Una deliciosa sensación… lo abrazo y se quedaron mucho tiempo así…

"tu piel me encanta y sabes me gusta estar 'asi' de juntos" dijo muy contenta Rin y mostró una linda y inocente sonrisa. Como respuesta el youkai la beso dulcemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despuès de salir del baño, se cambiaron y se arreglaron, para después salir tomados de las manos y se dirigieron a la cocina.

"entonces que quieres de comer," pregunto inocentemente Rin.

"lo que tu quieras preciosa,"

"esta bien, y de postre?"

"mmm a ti…"

"jajaja" rió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Siguieron preparando la comida. Terminaron y se fueron donde Kayame y los cachorros.

"Nana, iremos a dar un paseo, cuidas a los niños?"

"claro niña"

"entonces nos despedimos," dieron unos pasos y se despidieron de los cachorros… "comen bien"

"hai,"

"no desobedezcan a Kayame,"

"si papi"

"bueno en un rato mas regresamos,"

"vamos pequeña," la abrazo y alrededor de ellos apareció ese resplandor en blanco y se elevaron para llegar al lugar favorito de ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron y admiraron la belleza de ese mágico lugar.

"sigue estando hermoso," dijo que no percibió que su esposo estaba preparando el lugar para sentarse. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de la primera ves que estuvieron ahí. La tomo de la mano y la guió para sentarse.

"preciosa en que piensas?"

"en…-suspira- la primera vez que estuvimos aquí," a una respuesta, el lord le dio un beso muy tierno y se separo de ella.

"eres feliz preciosa?"

"hai, contigo para siempre," se abrazaron dulcemente.

"tienes hambre ya," pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

"hai, el entrenamiento me dio mas hambre… jejeje,"

"_**Apenas si recuerdo que no tenia vida antes de conocerte,**_

_**Tenia la fe perdida hasta que cambiaste mi suerte…" **_

****

La miraba ensisimado… con una ínfima sonrisa de ternura hacia su linda esposa…

"Pequeña… ven aquí…" Rin aunque algo confundida se acerco mas al youkai.

"Sess?" pregunta extrañada de la forma de ver del youkai. Sus ojos irradiaban un brillo sin igual. Se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla como si el mundo no tuviera fin… Al terminar, la chica lo cuestiona por aquel inesperado beso… a lo que el contestó… **_"quería sentir los labios de mi pequeña"_**… dejo esa conversación para después diciéndole que si iban al lago a lo que el youkai dio un gesto afirmativo.

Acto seguido fueron al lago y se sentaron abrazados a las orillas de este… La chica voltea a ver al youkai y acaricio la mejilla de este…

"cariño que pasa contigo?... estas muy distraído… distante…" se veía la mirada de Rin preocupada.

"nada," dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

"seguro?"

"hai,"

"bueno ven y dame otro beso… de esos de los que parecen no tener fin…" la joven lo miraba con un brillo enternecedor en los ojos…

"me encantan tus ojos…" dicho esto le dio ese beso que le gusta tanto a su Rin. Al separarse Rin hizo el comentario que alegraría mas la vida del youkai…

"quiero llegar al castillo para poder comerte a besos…" lo tiro al pasto a deleitarse con los finas comisuras de los labios de este… terminaron de besarse y se quedaron ahí, recostados en el pasto hasta que decidieron irse al castillo, y era entrada la anochecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Papi, Mami!" los llega recibiendo la pequeña Jade.

"Hola mi amor, no le dieron problemas a Kayame cierto?"

"no Mami, nos portamos bien,"

"y es cierto niña," dijo Kayame llegando al lugar dándoles una sonrisa. "nada de problemas,"

"y el otro cachorro?" pregunto el gran youkai.

"estuvo esperándolos hasta que se quedo dormido, esta en su alcoba ahora,"

"aaahhh, le daremos su besito de buenas noches, vamos,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y los tres se dirigieron a la alcoba.

"aaahhh parece un angelito…"

"los tres lo son…" dijo en un susurro solo legible para la humana ya que la pequeña yacía dormida abrazada a su pierna (de Sess).

"aaahhh, eres…" le da un beso muy tierno "maravilloso…" dicho esto toma a la niña y la carga. Le dan el famoso besito de buenas noches al pequeño Ryo y se dirigieron a la habitación continua, la de la pequeña Jade y hacen exactamente lo mismo.

El beso de buenas noches tenia esos 4 años haciéndolo todas las noches, era una costumbre… Rin lo habia cambiado mucho… todo para bien…

Salieron muy quedos del lugar hasta que…

"vamos a nuestro árbol?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estuvieron abrazados, besándose, era un ambiente muy romántico para ambos…. Y volvieron las mismas vivencias de aquella primera vez… Se transportaron volando a ese mismo lugar… La luna brillaba más hermosa que nunca al igual que la primera vez…

A que se debía todo aquello? Que podría significar? "amor" era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas hechas en ese preciso instante… A tanto habia llegado a cambiar? La respuesta era un dulce si de los labios del youkai que estaba explorando más allá del fino cuello de su esposa.

"_**Contigo tengo todo no me falta nada, **_

_**Ni calor en las madrugadas, **_

_**Ni valor,**_

_**Ni coraje para desnudarte hasta el alma, **_

_**Hasta que llegue al alba…" **_

****

Comenzaba a bajar dulcemente el kimono de su mujer… cuando yacía a sus pies dijo que era la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo y que jamás la dejaría a lo que Rin solo dijo un aludible…

"eres magnifico y jamás me quiero separar de ti,"

**Warning: Lemon!...**

(Y otra vez lo vuelvo a poner… jejeje…XD)

El juego de besos y caricias desesperados no se hicieron esperar, muchos gemidos y gritos de placer se esparcían en todo el cuarto. Sesshoumaru daba ligeros besitos al vientre de Rin…

"Sess me estas haciendo cosquillas," se detuvo por un momento el youkai y le dirigió una sonrisa picara, traviesa.

"ah, si?" y comenzó a besarla mas rápido y con sus manos, oprimía sus muslos para verla gemir y reírse del placer…

"Sess… no… ya no… no me tortures mas…"

"esta bien," dijo y se fue directamente a la boca de Rin a darle de esos besos que le gustan tanto. Puso sus manos en los senos de Rin, y comenzó a masajearlos haciendo que la pequeña en sus brazos diera gemidos de placer… y…

"besas muy rico,"

"tu me encantas…"

"ya hazlo…" dijo Rin con voz entrecortada… "o yo te torturare… tu decides…" pasaron unos segundos… 

"tortúrame…" dijo sonriendo y Rin chillo de la emoción…

"no uses tus manos hasta que yo te diga…"

"mm…"

"quieres que te torture si o no?"

"mm… -suspira- esta bien…"

"así me gusta, mi cachorrito educado…"

"grrrr…!"

"me encanta cuando haces eso… jejeje"

"pequeña…"

La tortura comenzó de lo mas enigmática posible, Rin besaba cada extremidad del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru incluyendo cierto miembro erecto de el… (N/a: jijij golosa… jejeje XD)

"Rin… aaahhh" siguió haciendo esas deliciosas caricias al sentir del youkai. Rin seguía besando esos bien formados pectorales, rozando con sus senos la piel del youkai… hasta que acabo con la paciencia del monstruo. Sesshoumaru puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la voltea para verle. Rin entendió esa iniciativa y beso al youkai de la forma más tierna… Al separarse, se vieron con dulzura…

"_**Contigo tengo todo no me falta nada, **_

_**Hay amor solo faltan palabras,**_

_**Y tiempo para regresarte aunque sea una parte**_

_**De todo este amor…" **_

****

Deposito un gentil y corto beso en sus labios y comenzó a penetrarla gentilmente y dio un gemido de placer. Embestidas, cada vez màs fuertes y los gritos de placer de estos se hicieron en mayor dimensión.

"Sess… aaahhh,"

"GRRR! Rin,"

Acabaron con el clímax, rendidos.

"ai shiteru," murmuro en su oído Sesshoumaru, y dándole un pequeño mordisco y beso en su lóbulo, eso la hizo estremecer...

"mi amor," le dio un enternecedor beso… Minutos más tarde caía profundamente dormida sabiendo que esta seria una de las tantas para esta noche… tendría que descansar, pues sabia que para un youkai, solo una vez… no era suficiente…

Se quedaron abrazados, y el lord mira con una infinita dulzura a la mujer dormida en sus brazos…

"_**Eres tu… mas que mi propia vida…" **_

… _Frió… Tibio… Calido…_

_**FIN**_

**REVIEWS!**

HawkAngel


End file.
